ReSentiment
by Ejes
Summary: Ciara hait Paul. Elle est colérique, et surtout elle a effacé les dix premières années de sa vie de sa mémoire. Si elle hait Paul, c'est parce qu'à cause de lui, elle doit se souvenir. Où sont ses parents ? Elle doit s'en rappeler. Et elle hait Paul.
1. Partie 1 : L'humaine Chap 1: l'inconnu

_Bonjour bounjouuuur! VOilà une nouvelle histoire, -Re-Sentiments. (Le "re" est barré,_ _normalement.)_

_Alors je vous fais le résumé : _

"Paul ? Je ne le connais pas trop.

En fait, je ne sais rien de lui.

Mais je le hais."

Ciara est une jeune fillle placée en famille d'accueil. Ils sont gentils, et elle adore leur vraie fille, Angelica. Mais Ciara reste sauvage, colérique, capricieuse et elle adore fuguer.

Puis elles rentrent au lycée. Où elles rencontrent deux garçons.

Seth, jeune précoce au caractère doux et rêveur.

Paul, redoublant qui semble attiré par Ciara.

Ciara hait Paul. Elle ne le connait pas, mais elle le hait. Pour savoir d'où vient cette haine, elle devra se souvenir.

Pourquoi est-elle en famille d'accueil? A-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ce qu'elle s'est forcée d'oublier, dix années disparues, suivies de six bien trop sombre, remontent à la surface.

Si elle a effacé tout ça de sa mémoire, c'était pour une raison. Et parfois, se souvenir n'est pas la meilleure solution...

_Voilà! Cette histoire est destinée à Umbris qui l'a choisie. J'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

_Et bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf Ciara, Angelica, ses parents, les parents de Ciara, Leïla, Colin, et j'en passe... _

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

-Re-Sentiments.

Première Partie : L'humaine.

Chapitre un : L'inconnu aux vêtements.

Je nageais. Non dans le bonheur, mais dans une eau glaciale et revigorante. Rien de tel qu'un bain de minuit pour apaiser mes angoisses, mes remords quand à ma dispute avec Angel. Le sujet était stupide. Comme toujours.

Gloussements. Sinistres ricanements qui ne présageaient rien de bon. En frissonnant, je regagnais la plage. Tout y était… Désert. Personne, ni rien. Rien du tout. Pas même mes vêtements. Je retournai au pied de l'arbre. Je grimpai doucement à l'échelle. Le vent froid sur ma peau humide était désagréable.

Une cabane, enfin. La notre. Celle que mon père et celui d'Angie avaient construite, quand nous étions enfants.

Ma couverture me fit une splendide toge couverte de feuilles, qui avaient du se glisser par la fenêtre. Comme toutes les autres.

Aucun doute possible. J'attraperais froid, cette nuit. Mais tant pis, j'avais trop de fierté pour saisir mon portable et appeler ma sœur. La dispute était encore présente. Je m'étendais sur le matelas dégonflé, et m'endormit dans une nuit comme toute les autres. Une nuit que je croyais toujours paisible…

J'ignore si ce fut la clarté de la lune, ou alors un bruit qui m'éveilla, mais je me redressais d'un bond, et, prise d'un soudain instinct, je jetais un coup d'œil au bas de l'échelle. Un pull épais et un pantalon de jogging trônaient, soigneusement plié. Je descendis doucement, m'en saisit et regagnait l'abri.

Un petit bout de papier était épinglé. Dessus y était griffonné.

_Les vêtements appartiennent à Leah. Rends-les à Seth, à la rentrée. Quand à moi, je vais casser la figure à ces voleurs de vêtements._

Leah, Seth, l'auteur du papier… Je ne connaissais personne ! Aucun de ces noms ne m'évoquait grand chose. Les habits étaient neutres, dénués de toute initiale qui aurait pu m'aiguiller sur le nom de famille. Et puis, une autre pensée survint d'un coup.

Quelqu'un m'avait vue. Je venais de perdre mes vêtements, et un quelconque pervers s'était amusé à me regarder, et à me le signaler par un mot. Qui que soit cette personne, ce garçon, je le pressentais, il passerait un sale quart d'heure quand je l'aurais identifié !

Satisfaite par cette promesse de vengeance, je m'assoupis dans cette même nuit soi-disant paisible.

Cette fois-ci, je sais ce qui me réveilla. Mon portable qui vibrait sur le sol en bois d'une manière agaçante, comme à chaque message que je recevais.

_« Cia, tu es où ? Même si je pense deviner, rentre vite. Papa et Maman s'inquiètent. Ils craignent une autre fugue. »_

Cia. Elle était la seule personne autorisée à m'appeler ainsi. Et quand à la fugue… Il est vrai que j'en avais fait deux ou trois il y a quelques années, persuadée que je rejoindrais mon ancienne demeure. La belle maison où j'étais complète.

Bien sûr, aux côté d'Angel, j'étais heureuse. Sa maison était spacieuse et agréable, ses parents gentils comme tout, et elle méritait son surnom d'Ange. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle le savait, ils le savaient tous, et ils n'y pouvaient rien. Alors j'essayais. Encore. Toujours. Je voulais être complète.

Mon léger sac sous le bras, contenant portefeuille, portable, crayon et sac en papier, je repris la route de la maison. Angel m'attendait devant.

-Tu étais à la cabane ?

J'opinais.

-Où tu as eu ces vêtements ? Ils ne sont pas à toi, ça c'est sûr !

-Je te raconterais plus tard. Alors, je trouve quoi comme excuse ?

-Ah, te voilà, jeune fille ! Il va falloir qu'on ait une légère discussion !

Angie me jeta un regard désolé. Il fallait m'en sortir seule.

-Où étais-tu ? Tu crois que c'est amusant, de te faire la belle ainsi, en nous inquiétant ?

-Le temps était clair, il faisait chaud. Je me suis dit que dormir à la cabane serait tranquille.

-Et cette tenue ? D'où vient-elle ?

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Angel. Son père me faisait passer un véritable interrogatoire.

-Je l'ai achetée quand je suis partie. Je voulais faire un jogging sur la plage et être habillée en robe ce n'est pas conseillé.

-Et ta robe, où est-elle ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux innocents en remerciant ma professeur de français de m'avoir fait répéter une dizaine de fois la même scène jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'air crédible.

-Mince ! J'ai du la laisser à la cabane, je n'y pensais plus du tout !

Il hocha vaguement la tête, convaincu et tranquillisé.

-Bon, je vais voir Erika, histoire de la calmer… Préviens avant de partir, la prochaine fois. Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état.

Je baissais les yeux, et Angel m'entraîna dans notre chambre. La maison n'avait pas été conçue pour ma présence, mais dormir avec elle ne me dérangeait pas. Et elle insistait pour que je m'endorme uniquement quand elle était là. Elle prétendait refuser de partager mon sommeil avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Alors, explique !

Ce que je fis. Tout dans les moindres détails – je lui montrais même le mot.

-Écriture masculine, sans aucun doute possible. Pas une écriture d'enfant, pas une d'adulte non plus. Je dirais quelqu'un dans nos âges.

Je la dévisageai, incrédule. Elle sourit et se justifia.

-Les filles ont en général une écriture plus soignée. Un enfant écrit avec application comme on le lui apprend à l'école, un adulte écrit vite. Le vocabulaire laisse entendre quelqu'un de notre âge, jamais un gamin de douze ans ne parlerait d'aller casser la figure à quelqu'un, et s'il évoque la rentrée, il doit encore aller en cours, même si les habits ne doivent pas lui être rendus personnellement. Je vais demander à mes parents si Seth et Leah leur disent quelque chose. On le coincera, ton soi-disant « pervers » que je trouve, pour ma part, très gentil. Et maintenant, on va se promener ? Je suggère Port Angeles, je prétexterais à ma mère qu'on a besoin de fournitures pour la rentrée. C'est demain, figure-toi ! Je n'ai jamais vu les vacances filer aussi vite. Enfin, excepté l'année où on est allé en France, bien sûr, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment…

Mon cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle continuait de jacasser.

-Demain ? Demain, nous serons renseignées. Nous saurons qui a écrit ce message. Normalement. Demain, le lycée comptera un étudiant en moins, tant pis.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, un peu vexée que je l'aie interrompue, et appela sa mère. Cette dernière arriva, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et elle accepta de nous emmener.

Le trajet aurait pu être silencieux, sans Angel qui avait visiblement décidé de mettre l'ambiance. Et elle parlait, parlait, sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter, jamais.

-Voilà, les filles, je passe vous reprendre à dix-sept heures ici. Et gare à vous si vous n'êtes pas là !

Nous déglutîmes en chœur. La seule fois où nous étions arrivées en retard au rendez-vous, elle nous avait donné pour seul nourriture du foie de je-ne-sais quel animal, aromatisé au piment et en boisson, nous eûmes le droit à une boisson à mi-chemin entre le jus d'orange et le lait caillé avec un goût infect d'anis. De quoi se réjouir, en somme.

-Comment tu t'habilles, demain ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une tenue sombre, histoire de ne pas me tacher de sang… Plus sérieusement, un t-shirt et un jean, à quoi tu t'attends ?!

-Oh, allez, pour une année sois originale ! Moi, je vais porter ma robe rose bonbon, je pense… Quoique, non, la tunique bleue ciel serait magnifique. Je mettrais des nu-pieds laissant admirer mon vernis sublime, et… Regarde moi ces boucles d'oreilles !

Elle stoppa net devant une boutique en bavant presque. De gigantesques anneaux bleu outremer étaient en vitrine, et je sus instinctivement qu'elle parlait de ceux-là, malgré les autres modèles présents.

-Tu viens, je veux les acheter !

Je jetais un coup d'œil au loup empaillé qui accueillait les visiteurs, et frissonnais.

-Sans façon. De toute façon, ça empeste l'encens, à l'intérieur… Achète-les et reviens, d'accord ? Moi, je vais aller dans cette papeterie, en face… J'ai besoin d'un nouveau bloc note.

Après ce petit arrangement, nous nous séparâmes et j'entrais dans la boutique colorée. J'aimais l'odeur des vieux livres, celle du papier et celle des reliures. Je laissais mes doigts errer le long des cahiers, avant de trouver un petit carnet en cuir, fermant par une bande de tissus qui s'enroulait autour d'un bouton de nacre. Le prix était raisonnable, aussi j'en profitais pour acheter un stylo plume décoré soigneusement d'étoiles.

Alors que j'attendais Angel devant la boutique, comme elle s'attardait –comme toujours–, je remarquais une fille, de la réserve, d'ailleurs, que j'avais croisée de temps en temps, qui me dévisageait. Quand elle remarqua que j'avais vu son manège, et eut un bref sourire et s'éclipsa dans un magasin.

-J'ai pu m'acheter des gants et des mitaines, au passage ! Et ce tutu était vraiment donné. Il est beau, tu ne trouve pas ?

Elle était à présent vêtue avec des collants noirs, sur lequel détonnait un tutu en tulle rose flashy, et ses ballerines blanches brillaient de propreté, comme toutes les chaussures neuves. Dans le sac qu'elle tenait étaient rangées en boule les affaires qu'elle portait ce matin, et le changement effectué ne me choqua guère. J'étais habituée, avec elle. Un jour, elle était venue avec les cheveux violets, et quand sa mère hurla, elle partit prendre une douche. Tout était parti. Elle aimait le changement, mais se savait si versatile qu'elle prenait soin d'utiliser des produits provisoires. Erika s'était donc elle même calmée sur les goûts étranges de sa fille, qui ne manqueraient pas de s'assagir avec le temps. Normalement.

-J'ai besoin de lire. Viens, on va à la bibliothèque !

Et elle m'entraîna sans que j'aie mon mot à dire. Pendant qu'elle sortait des tas de livres à l'odeur exquise, prenait des notes et les remettait en place, je griffonnais sur mon carnet. J'adorais dessiner, et j'avais une sorte de talent, pour ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage que je dessinais.

-C'est Leïla, pas vrai ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle, mais c'est elle ?

Je hochais la tête tristement, enchaînant sur un autre dessin.

-Monica, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Nouvelle approbation. Je commençais mon dernier dessin. Ces trois là, je les dessinais souvent, mais c'était la première fois que ma sœur les voyait.

-Un homme… Menotté ? C'est… Simon ?

Je refermais brusquement le carnet.

-J'ai assez dessiné comme ça. Tu as fini de prendre tes notes, j'espère, parce que sinon, on devra courir pour rejoindre Erika à temps !

Nous dûmes tout de même prendre nos jambes à notre cou pour retrouver la place où elle nous avait déposées. Et la chance était avec nous : elle arriva une minute plus tard !

-Alors, les filles, bonne après… Angelica, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi ta jupe est parsemée de trous et transparente, et sur le champ !

-Mais, maman, c'est à la mode !

-Et bien, suis plutôt la mode de Ciara. Elle est bien plus raisonnable !

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel, et le reste de la route fut dans le silence le plus total. Je n'aimais pas parler en voiture. Il m'était arrivé d'avoir des crises pour moins que ça.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, juste après le repas, j'étouffais un long bâillement, et me levais pour aller dormir. Angel m'emboîta le pas, comme si elle avait peur que je m'enferme et ne la laisse pas entrer. Ce tic, elle l'avait depuis quatre ans, depuis mon arrivée ici, en fait.

-Demain, c'est la rentrée. M'informa-t-elle comme si elle craignait que je l'ignore. Tâche de dormir calmement.

Sur ces mots, je fermais les yeux et sombrais. Le papier anonyme m'obsédait toujours autant…

* * *

_Une review pour donner votre avis sur le premier chapitre?_

_Et je sais que les réactions de Ciara sont disproportionnées face à un acte de gentillesse... MAis pour elle, ce garçon se moque ouvertement d'elle. Et puis, elle à honte de s'être fait vior en tenue d'Eve, admettons-le... =)  
_


	2. Rentrée scolaire et meurtre en prévision

_Le caractère ténébreux_ _et tempetueux de Ciaraest bien prouvé ici avec ce nom de chapitre, mais dedans on verra qu'elle sait être aussi douce avec ceux qu'elle aime qu'elle est infecte avec ceux qu'elle hait. On verra aussi que les garçons n'ont aucun_ _tact. Et que*mais chuuuut! laisse les lire!* Bon, okay... Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Chapitre deux : Rentrée scolaire et meurtres en prévisions.

-Voici les trois candidats d'aujourd'hui !

Je regardais trois jeunes hommes avec des masques d'animaux entrer sur le plateau du jeu télévisé. La présentatrice s'adressa à moi.

-Quel test souhaitez-vous leur faire passer pour choisir qui va mourir ?

-Un test d'écriture. Annonçais-je clairement, sûre de moi. Et je vais vous dicter votre papier, seule chance pour votre survie…

J'épelais soigneusement chaque mot, et, l'épreuve finie, je ramassais chaque papier.

-Alors. Avez-vous choisi votre victime ? Me demanda joyeusement la présentatrice.

-Oui. Je reconnais cette écriture et elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. La victime sera le joueur numéro deux.

-Joueur deux, avancez, s'il vous plait. Vous allez à présent ôter votre masque et vous présenter.

Lentement, très lentement, il leva le plastique cachant sa figure. Au moment où j'allais le voir…

-Cia ! On va être très en retard ! Debout, sale feignante !

-Encore cinq minutes, que je vois sa tête… S'il te plait !

-Je me fiche bien que tu voies la tête de qui que ce soit. Je veux que tu te lèves, que tu t'habilles de manière originale, et surtout, que tu manges ! Allez, pitié !

De mauvaise grâce, j'ouvris les yeux.

-Bon. Tu as gagné. Je m'habille comment ?

-Je savais que tu demanderais ! Que dirais-tu de ta jupe orange, et je te prête mon haut jaune si tu veux ! Tes souliers canari seront parfaits avec le tout.

J'obéis doucement, à peine réveillée.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, cette nuit. Lui confiai-je devant mon bol de _Lucky Charms_.

J'aurais juré qu'elle avait tressailli et s'était crispée.

-Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

-J'étais dans une émission télévisée où je faisais passer une épreuve à trois garçons pour choisir lequel mourra.

Elle se détendit mais fronça les sourcils.

-Curieux, en effet. Espèce d'assassin, va ! Quelle épreuve as-tu fait passer ?

-Je leur ai dicté le mot anonyme, et j'ai choisi de tuer celui qui avait la même écriture… Tu m'as réveillée alors qu'il enlevait son masque !

Me tirant la langue, elle lança dans mes cheveux une guimauve qui était tombée du paquet de céréales. J'allais riposter quand sa mère entra.

-On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, et encore moins chez moi ! ! Dépêchez-vous, je vous emmène. Et par pitié, je ne veux pas être appelée par le Proviseur à cause d'une bagarre aujourd'hui. C'est bien clair ?

-Oui maman. Merci de ta confiance. Ricana Angel, même si nous savions toutes deux qu'elle voulait parler de l'an dernier, quand un élève m'avait insultée. Et que je l'avais cogné.

-Compris, Erika. Je resterais de marbre, juré !

Elle sourit, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture, dans laquelle nous nous engouffrons.

-Chic, on commence par le même cours ! A savoir… Anglais ! Génial !

Nous sourîmes en chœur. Nous craignions d'être séparées dès le début.

-Je serais votre professeur d'anglais, et vous avez intérêt à vous montrer attentifs, car je ne vous attendrais pas. Et en cas d'insolence, bien que les sanctions corporelles soient interdites, je vous jure que j'occuperais tous vos week-ends avec des devoirs supplémentaires d'un niveau bien supérieur au votre. Je vais distribuer vos emplois du temps respectifs et ainsi vérifier la présence de tout le monde. Anol John ?

Et ainsi, tout le monde se vit attribuer une petite feuille de papier avec ses cours écrits dessus.

-Mince, le jeudi, je n'ai pas sport en même temps que toi. Et… Pas les deux heures de dessin non plus. C'est l'inverse. Mais ça ira, non ?

Je lui jetai un regard faussement agacé. Elle me demandait si je survivrais quatre heures sans la voir. Quelle question stupide.

-Bon, c'est l'heure du repas, je suppose que vous avez repéré où vous déjeunerez, vos cours commencerons normalement cet après-midi, vos professeurs se présenteront et feront la liste des choses qu'ils voudront que vous ayez. Chacun a noté le n° de son casier et son code, comme je vous l'ai donné tout à l'heure ? Oui ? Bon, alors bon appétit ! Conclut enfin l'enseignante après un long discours parsemé d'indications en tous genres.

On traîna un instant près des casiers, comme si l'on craignait que les codes donnés soient erronés. Et bien non, ils étaient justes, et après avoir déposés nos sacs (vides) à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire, bien après tout le monde.

-Il n'y a plus de tables de libres… Tiens, ces deux garçons, là-bas, ils étaient dans notre classe tout à l'heure. Peut-être auront-ils pitié.

Elle se mit à faire le grand numéro devant leur table, jouant la comédie avec justesse mais peut-être exagérait-elle un peu…

-Oh non ! La poisse ! On arrive à peine, pour voir que toutes les tables sont prises… Bien sur, les plus grands, là, ils ne nous feraient même pas une petite place, ah ça non ! Tant pis, on rentre manger à la maison…

-Venez avec nous ! Vous étiez dans notre classe, non ?

Elle se retourna théâtralement, mimant la surprise.

-Mais oui, je crois bien ! C'est bien aimable à vous. Au fait, je m'appelle Angelica, et voici ma sœur, Ciara.

Je saluais d'un rapide signe de tête, et m'assit à coté de l'un des deux, celui qui avait un air plus âgé. Ce fut lui qui parla, d'un air suffoqué.

-Je m'appelle Paul, et lui, c'est Seth.

Je sursautais en même temps qu'Angel. Nous nous rappelâmes du prénom.

-Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être dans les mêmes âges que nous…

-Oui, Paul a redoublé il y a deux ans, et moi j'ai sauté une classe en primaire…

Mon voisin sembla mal à l'aise, dérangé qu'on parle de son redoublement. Il changea donc de sujet.

-Vous êtes sœurs ? C'est étrange, je n'ai pas remarqué deux noms de familles semblables…

Je sentis un mouvement sous la table, et je compris aussitôt que le pied d'Angel visait la cheville de Paul. Touché. Il étouffa un cri, tandis que je répondais automatiquement.

-J'ai été adoptée par la famille d'Angelica, il y a quatre ans.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?

Nouveau coup de pied sous le meuble.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais dix ans. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé…

-Ton père est encore en vie, non ?

Seth se prit un coup de coude, et j'entendis Angel soupirer deux mots. « Aucun tact ».

-Mon père ? Oui. Il ne s'occupe pas de moi, c'est tout. Il ne peut pas, il est en prison…

Un silence se mit à peser, et je compris leurs pensées automatiquement.

-Non, non, il n'a pas tué ma mère. S'il y est, c'est… Pour coups et blessures. Il s'est mit à boire, et il a frappé un jeune homme.

Angel et moi échangions un long regard, et ma colère, celle qui survenait quand on évoquait ce traître de Simon, qui ne méritait plus le surnom de « Papa », s'apaisa.

-Assez parlé de nous ! A vous ! Je veux tout savoir. Nom et profession des parents, frères et sœurs… Tout ! Toi d'abord, Seth ! S'exclama ma folle d'amie, en se tournant vers son voisin.

-Ma mère s'appelle Sue Clearwater. J'ai aussi une sœur assez étrange, Leah, et voilà…

Nouveau regard. Leah. Seth. Aucun doute.

Paul bougonna.

-Rien à dire de particulier. Pas envie de parler de ma famille. C'est tout. Vous recommencez par quoi ?

-Français. Et vous ?

-Pareil ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, dans un éclat de rire.

***

-_Bonjour_, nous salua l'institutrice en français. Asseyez-vous donc et cessez ces bavardages.

Elle avait du répéter son discours avant de venir, parce que _personne_ n'avait osé parler pour l'instant. De plus, la plupart des élèves ne se connaissaient pas, donc il était dur de bavarder.

-Vous allez tous remplir ce questionnaire. Chacun est adapté à son destinataire, je prie donc celui que je chargerais de distribuer de faire attention. Mains tout d'abord, l'appel. Et oui, encore une fois.

Vingt-neuf noms plus tard, elle sépara son tas de vingt-neuf feuilles en deux parties plus où moins égales, en donna une moitié à une fille et l'autre à Paul. Les pauvres furent obligés de demander à droite à gauche le nom des élèves. Soudain, le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème, madame. J'ai bien écouté l'appel, et il n'y a aucune… Siara ici.

Je tendis l'oreille. Ce coup la, je l'avais senti venir, de toute façon.

-Ah bon, tu es sûr ? Pourtant, j'aurais juré… Oui ? S'interrompit-elle en me voyant lever la main.

-C'est moi. D'ailleurs, tu as mal écouté, elle l'a prononcé comme ça… Mais ça se dit Kira. C'est tout.

-Oh. Lâcha-t-il, gêné, avant de me tendre la feuille.

Dès cet instant, je me plongeais dans les questions. Le nom et le prénom étaient remplis. Je complétais ma date de naissance, mon ancien établissement. Et une question me perturba.

-Eh, Angel ! Murmurai-je à ma « sœur ».

-Oui, quoi ?

-Quand il demande les infos sur les parents…

Elle dut ressentir mon dilemme.

-Donne celles sur les miens. Ce sont eux tes tuteurs, après tout.

-Un problème, Ciara ? Prononça (correctement) l'institutrice. Aucun doute, elle le retiendrait ce prénom.

-J'ai été adoptée, expliquais-je à voix basse, ne tenant pas à déballer ma vie ainsi. Alors je me demandais ce que je devais remplir dans les cases. Le nom de mes vrais parents, où de mes tuteurs ?

-Tes tuteurs. Ceux que j'aurais à contacter, en tout cas. Répondit-elle fortement, tandis que plusieurs regards se fixèrent dans mon dos lorsqu'elle prononça le mot Tuteur.

Je complétais donc les champs vides, et au bout d'un temps donné, le professeur me demanda de ramasser les copies (maintenant qu'elle connaissait mon prénom, elle n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt.)

Les dernières feuilles, donc en tête de listes, furent Seth et Paul. Je jetais un coup d'œil curieux. Le mot « père » était rayé et massacré partout sur la feuille de Seth. Bien, un sujet à ne pas aborder. Et celle de Paul…

Je me retins de m'étaler par terre, et rendis les feuilles, avant de m'asseoir lourdement sur ma chaise.

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche ! S'exclama discrètement ma sœur. Ses voisins, nos deux nouveaux amis, tendirent la tête vers moi.

-Le cours touche déjà à sa fin… Veuillez vous diriger vers votre nouveau cours, j'espère que vous ne vous perdrez pas en route…

J'ouvris le casier avant de me diriger en Histoire. Il ne contenait qu'une seule chose, un sac en plastique. Je l'attrapais, et le tendis à Seth.

-Pour ta sœur.

Il ne parut même pas surpris. Il me remercia et le glissa dans son propre casier.

-Je vous laisse, j'ai Maths.

-Et moi Anglais. A tout à l'heure, les filles !

Angel sourit et les salua. Moi, je fixais le vide, l'esprit embrouillé.

-Quoi ? Explique !

-Allons en Histoire. Il ne faut pas être en retard. C'est par où ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se résigna d'un haussement d'épaule.

-Par là, je crois bien…

Après un grand débat sur le fait que les élèves ne devraient pas se séparer autant, Mr Jones (le professeur) passa la demi-heure restante à discuter sur le fait que travailler dans une réserve indienne lui serait terriblement bénéfique, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève lève la main.

-Monsieur, vous savez, les Quileute ne sont pas des gens qui n'ont aucune civilisation, où encore des Indiens comme on en trouve encore, ceux qui vont chasser pour se nourrir et compagnie, nous avons des télévisions, des ordinateurs, et même, attention ça va vous faire un choc… Même des micro-ondes ! Donc pas la peine de parler de nous comme une sous-espèce, sinon, en histoire vous serez peut-être bon pour nous parler des colonisations américaines, mais en éducation civique vous avez un sérieux problème !

De nombreux rires fusèrent. Colin, l'élève qui venait de parler, regardait Mr Jones gravement tandis que celui-ci rougit et se mit à bafouiller. Il parvint à éviter la révolte… Parce que l'heure était écoulée.

-Eh, Colin ? Super ton discours au prof… Qu'il se mêle de ses affaires !

Il me sourit, nous nous connaissions depuis mon arrivée.

-Explique.

Je gémis. Mon poignet me faisait mal. Angel était là, et elle serrait très fort.

-De quoi ? Tu as aussi bien entendu que…

-Pas ça. Je te parle du cours de français. Explique.

-J'ai mal !

-Alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher. Tu as eu l'air tellement bouleversée que je sais que c'est quelque chose de grave. Et je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as eu cet air…

-Ne me reparles pas de ça ! Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai grandi. Je ne vais pas fuguer.

-Grandi ? Tu appelles ça grandir ? Ta dernière fugue remonte à avant-hier je te rappelle !

-Peut-être ai-je menti. Je vais peut-être recommencer, après tout. Maintenant.

-Explique.

J'avais peur. Je la connaissais, et sous ses apparences calme et douce, je savais qu'Angelica pouvait devenir colérique et effrayante, voire possessive, quand elle ne comprenait pas.

-Tu veux savoir ? Et bien d'accord. Lui crachais-je au visage. J'ai trouvé qui j'assassinerais, crois moi. J'ai trouvé celui qui a écrit le mot.

Elle comprit instantanément, et le nom lui échappa.

-Paul ?

A ce nom, je m'enfuis en courant, et elle renonça à l'idée même de me suivre. J'étais bien trop rapide. Et elle savait ou me trouver.

* * *

_Mais où est-elle donc? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre... : "C'est chez moi ici!"_


	3. C'est chez moi ici !

_Nous retrouvons actuellement notre jeune sauvageonne perdue dans des bois en pleine nuit. Elle qui est si agressive, elle serait pourtant sans défenses face à une mauavaise rencontre : Espérons qu'elle retrouvera son chemin, et vite..._

* * *

Chapitre trois : C'est chez moi ici !

Seule. Perdue. Pas vraiment, en fait. Les arbres, c'est mon domaine. J'aime bien la forêt. Ou pas. Je ne me rappelle plus. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour oublier. J'ai réussi.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'enfant, je n'aimais pas la forêt. Je ne l'aimais plus. Pourquoi ? Qui sait. Maintenant, je suis la fille des arbres, la fille des étoiles. Je sais me repérer partout, et elles éclairent ma route sans jamais révéler ma présence.

Je ne suis qu'une ombre. Je suis invisible.

Le vent soufflait doucement, comme un geste de consolation. Je ne pleurais pas. Voilà six ans que je n'avais pas pleuré. Au moins. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avant. Avant mes dix ans, c'est le brouillard. Normal, j'ai tout effacé.

_Leïla_. Juste un simple visage, presque invisible. Comme moi.

_Monica_. Souvenirs, photos. Tout ce qu'il me reste.

_Simon._ La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, c'est un cadeau à chaque Noël. C'est trop. Je ne veux rien de lui. Je lui rends visite, en prison, des fois. Pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas folle. Que mon passé oublié existe quand même.

J'escalade un pin. Ses branches basses me permettent aisément la grimpette. Un autre est juste à côté. Je n'hésite pas. Saute. Loupe mon atterrissage. Me rattrape.

La cabane, enfin. Il y avait des vestiges de la dernière fois. Une couverture. Je me roulais dedans.

Tout doucement, je m'assoupis, éreintée par les émotions qui me traversent.

-Un cauchemar, selon toi ?

La voix m'éveilla brutalement. Deux visages inquiets étaient penchés sur moi. Mais aucun des deux n'appartenait à Angel, ni à ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ils avaient remarqué que je ne m'étais adressée qu'à Paul.

-On s'est inquiété de ne pas te revoir.

-C'est gentil de t'être inquiété, Seth. Fis-je doucement avant de me retourner vers son ami. Mais comme tu peux le voir, c'est inutile. Je vais bien et n'ai aucunement besoin de toi.

Une étrange sensation se fit au niveau de mon cœur, alors que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

Pas le cœur. Les poumons. Je suffoquai.

-Ciara ! Tout va bien ?

J'avais le plus grand mal à inspirer, et quand je le faisais, seule une minable bouffée d'air entrait.

-Ciara ! Ils paniquaient totalement. Je les comprenais un peu. Mais je savais ce qui m'arrivait, ce qui m'apaisa. Je tendis la main vers mon sac, que Paul me tendit, tremblant, tandis que je m'affairais le plus vite possible. Mon sac en papier. Je le plaçais contre ma bouche, inspirais, expirais, en m'efforçant de rester calme. Peut à peu, mon rythme cardiaque s'apaisa. Les garçons me regardaient, encore sous le choc.

-Tu sais, Seth, ce n'est pas grave, ça, ça m'arrive tout le temps, il ne faut pas paniquer comme ça. C'est de l'hyperventilation, en fait. J'ai toujours un sac en papier avec moi, et c'est bon ! Je survivrais. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Angel ?

-Tu parles ! On connaît la forêt comme notre poche ! On n'a pas eu besoin d'elle… Et, en fait, Paul savait ou se trouvait ta cabane.

Seth avait murmuré. Si c'était pour que je n'entende pas, c'était loupé.

-Je le sais bien. Le pervers qui a réussi à savoir qu'on m'avait volé mes vêtements et que j'avais besoin d'autres m'a laissé un mot. J'ai reconnu l'écriture. Naturellement qu'il sait où c'est !

-Ce n'était pas pour être méchant. J'essayais de t'aider.

-Je n'avais aucunement besoin d'aide, merci de ta sollicitude !

Il baissa les yeux et sortit de la cabane furieusement.

-Il a été sympa, je trouve. Il est venu nous voir, Leah et moi, pour lui demander des habits. Il a dit que des crétins venaient de voler ceux d'une fille qui se baignait. Il est venu aussitôt nous prévenir. Puis il a vu ta cabane, et a espéré que tu y serais. Il a laissé les habits en épinglant un mot. C'est tout.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que je parvins à dire. Une stupide, ridicule onomatopée pour exprimer ma confusion. Pas mes remords. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je n'en avais aucun. J'étais juste vexée de m'être énervée pour rien. Pas désolée pour Paul.

-Au fait, demain, il a une grande surprise… Il n'est pas au courant, bien sûr, je le sais par Jake.

-Qui est Jake ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-J'ai dit surprise, et étant un macho de première, je ne dirais rien à une femme, elle irait le répéter.

-Macho, tu l'as dit.

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

-Pas ça, Seth ! Pitié. Je sais que je leur fais de la peine, mais c'est trop tôt. Je n'aurais pas fait deux pas que je me remettrais en colère. Que je prendrais mon argent. Et que je quitterais l'état par le premier bus.

Il me regarda longuement.

-Tu n'as pas un caractère facile, hein ? Tu repousse Paul sans raison apparente, tu te dispute avec ta sœur… Que vas-tu me faire dans cinq minutes ?

_Leïla_. Angelica.

-Elle n'est pas ma sœur ! Hurlais-je avant de me mettre à trembler violemment, comme en un excès de colère, comme si mes souvenirs voulaient revenir. Je ne voulais pas.

-Hey ! Viens par-là. Voilà. Elle n'est pas ta sœur, d'accord. Elle est ton amie. Mais à présent, c'est ta sœur adoptive, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et puis, vous vous entendez bien, pas vrai ?

-Je suis un monstre ! Gémis-je.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es dans une mauvaise passe. Ça nous est tous arrivé.

-Toi, c'était quand ?

-A… La mort de mon père. Ça fait un an. Paul, lui, c'était il y a plusieurs années… Deux ans, si je me souviens bien.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Seth se crispa, et sa réponse sonnait tellement faux que je le remarquais, mais ne relevais pas.

-Rien de bien particulier. Tu vas passer la nuit ici ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait depuis qu'on est gamines, Angie et moi.

-Tu fugues souvent ?

-Euh… Environ deux fois par an. Mais c'est rarement sérieux. Je passe deux-trois jours dans cette cabane, en général, c'est tout.

-Et sinon, tu vas où ? Me questionna-t-il, remarquant mon expression « en général ».

-J'ai déjà réussi à aller jusqu'à l'Oregon, avant qu'il y ait un contrôle de papier et que les policiers me ramène à la maison. Encore qu'ils on eu du mal, vu que l'adresse sur ma carte d'identité était celle de mon ancienne maison. Ils m'ont ramenée à mon père. En prison. Et c'est parce que les parents d'Angie avaient appelé la police pour signaler ma fugue qu'ils ont pu retrouver mon adresse.

-Tolèrerai-tu qu'on dorme avec toi ? Il te faut bien un garde du corps, des fois que tu te ferais la malle…

-On ? Tu es seul, Seth. Mais j'accepte que tu dormes ici si tu veux, mais préviens ta mère quand même ! Et… J'hésitais. Si tu vois Angie, préviens la aussi. Si elle veut dormir, qu'elle vienne.

Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Seule. Perdue.

La boucle tournait infiniment. Je resterais toujours seule dans la forêt. Comme s'il m'était interdit de penser que je pourrais un jour me reconstituer une famille. Une vraie, pas une de substitution.

_Monica. Simon. Ciara. Leïla._

Une famille. J'ignorai ce que c'était. Un père en prison. Une mère au cimetière. Et… Non. Pas Leïla. Pas elle. Elle ne méritait pas que je salisse sa mémoire de mes sarcasmes.

Encore un mot se détachant de mes pensées. Mémoire. Moi qui avais tout effacé, tout reformaté comme un disque dur, comment osais-je penser au mot mémoire ? J'ignorais tout de lui. Un simple mot dans le dictionnaire.

_Mémoire : nf. Souvenir qui restera dans l'esprit de quelqu'un._

Stupide. Vraiment stupide. Si je ne veux pas qu'il reste, alors il partira, ce souvenir. Stupide.

-Le soupir poussé ne m'était pas destiné, j'espère ?

Je sursautais à la voix familière. L'air mal à l'aise, Angelica se tortillai comme un vers de terre.

-Bien sûr que non. Je l'aurais rendu bien plus mélodramatique pour que tu comprennes.

Elle sourit, heureuse de me voir calmée.

-Je suppose que je te dois des excuses pour t'avoir fait mal ?

-Et moi pour m'être énervée…

-Pardonnée ! Nous exclamâmes en chœur, suivi d'un grand éclat de rire.

Seth nous trouva ainsi, en boule à terre, riant jusqu'aux larmes. Le rire soulageait. Il détendit l'atmosphère. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Paul. Je me calmai aussitôt. Une étrange tension était palpable dans la pièce.

-On est là pour dormir, alors dormons ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Angelica me répondit, d'une voix presque inquiète.

-On ferait mieux de dormir à la maison, crois-moi.

-Oh, allez, je ne crains pas les loups, et Freddy ne m'assassinera pas durant mon sommeil… Je vais donc dormir sagement. Faites-en de même, tous les deux.

Paul baissa la tête. Il avait compris que la personne exclue, c'était lui. Je me souciais peu de son sommeil.

Angel serra les poings, vaincue. On aurait juré qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir dans la même pièce que deux garçons ! Seth était un gosse et Paul bien trop vieux. Que craignait-elle ?

Seth, lui, laissait son regard errer sur tout le monde, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il me regardait d'une façon étrange, et je compris le message sans trop savoir comment. « Sois gentille avec lui. Il ne t'a rien fait ». Il regardait Angel d'un air curieux, comme s'il avait senti sa crainte. Et Paul, il le regardait avec une sorte d'admiration mêlée à la pitié.

Fatiguée de cette journée pourtant calme, et de ma crise d'hyperventilation, je m'endormis.

J'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom d'une voix forte et inquiète.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est normal. Ça lui fait ça toutes les nuits. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Elle oublie tout le lendemain matin…

Mon rêve était légèrement changé. J'ignore comment je le savais, mais ces voix-offs n'étaient pas normales… Et de quoi parlaient-elles ? Face à ces interrogations, je replongeais dans mon véritable sommeil. Et ma course effrénée reprit.

_Driiiiing._ _Driiiiing. Dr… Paf._

Qu'est ce qu'un portable pouvait être agaçant ! Je voulais dormir, nom d'un chien…. Minute. Portable ? Pas réveil ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. La cabane… J'allais être en retard en cours !

-Debout, la belle en la cabane dormant ! Ricana Angel. Les garçons sont déjà partis, peut-être parce que j'ai commencé à me changer devant eux… Hem, bref, dépêche. Seth a parlé d'une surprise, et tu me vois impatiente. De plus, mon sac est à la maison, et le tien n'est pas à jour DU TOUT. Il faudra changer tes cours. Et faire tes devoirs. On a juste eu l'obligation de faire signer des papiers aux parents, t'as du bol. Et allez, plus vite !

De mauvaise grâce, je me levais. Quelque chose me titillais, mais quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu grimaces comme ça ?

-Il s'est passé quoi, cette nuit ? Je me rappelle avoir entendu mon prénom… Et tu as parlé de quelque chose de… fréquent ?

Me souvenir m'arracha une migraine. J'avais toujours eu du mal à me rappeler. Depuis ce jour. Oublier était simple. Se rappeler bien plus dur.

-Ah, euh oui, tu euh… Fais des crises d'hyperventilation la nuit. Ça se calme tout seul, mais c'est impressionnant…

Sont mensonge ne me satisfit qu'à moitié. Peut-être justement parce que je savais qu'elle mentait.

_Ma course effrénée reprit._

Course ? Je… Fuyais ? Et si c'était de ce rêve, qu'elle parlait… Si je fuyais, c'est que j'avais peur. Mais de quoi avais-je réellement peur ?

_Tu le sais très bien. Il te suffit de te rappeler…_

Non. Sale conscience, ferme-la. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Jamais. Compris ?

-Bon, tu as fini de te rhabiller ? Alors viens, on rentre.

Elle me traina jusqu'à la maison, et ses parents ne dirent rien. Tant qu'elle était avec moi, tout allait bien. Je ne partirais pas si j'avais à me la trimbaler jusqu'à on ne sait où.

-Plus vite ! Je veux savoir ! Bouge tes fesses ! Allez, pitié…

Son regard se fit implorant, et elle gémit comme un chiot. J'éclatais de rire et sortis de la maison, me dirigeant à pied vers le lycée. Ce n'était pas si loin, après tout.

-Paul ! Pau-aul ! On est là ! Tu nous rejoins ?

Je soupirais. Pourquoi s'arrangeait-elle toujours, volontairement ou non, pour me contrarier ?

-Allez, fais pas la tête parce que je t'ai réveillée…

-Si seulement c'était ça…

-Miss Grognon. Voilà ton vrai nom. Tu ronchonnes pour un oui en ne disant que des non. Tu n'es pas possible !

-Bonjour, les filles ! Ça va ?

-Oui, très bien, et toi ? S'exclama en retour ma fausse sœur.

-Je sais que Seth me cache quelque chose et ça m'effraie, mais sinon…

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'entrée du lycée. On repéra Seth, avec…

-C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Paul.

* * *

_Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que Seth a prévu ?_

_Un gateau géant?_

_Des streap teaseuses ? (quoique, oubliez cette idée, chuis pas vicieuse à ce point ^^)_

_Une statue en chocolat aux noisettes ?_

_Ou alors... Se pourrait-il que... Paul n'aime pas Ciara tant que ça ?_

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre:_ "Ca, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !"

Au fait, merci pour vos reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir =D


	4. Ca, pour une surprise, c'en est une

_Héhéhé. Au moment où je vous ai laissés, Paul venait d'avoir la surprise de sa vie. Mais je me suis bien gardée de dire ce que c'était... ou plutôt qui s'était. Volà la suite dans le chapitre :_ Ca, pour une suprise, c'en est une... _(C'est moi ou Ciara est jalouse avec ce titre? ^_^)_

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Ça, pour une surprise, c'en est une…

-Rach' ! Rach' ! C'est toi ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?

Je jetais un regard agacé à ma sœur. Il s'exprimait comme un enfant de quatre ans et elle osait se demander ce que je lui reprochais ?

-Oui, Paul, c'est moi… Je suis en vacances !

Et alors, il fit quelque chose qu'un enfant de quatre ans n'aurais jamais fait (en tout cas, je l'espère vivement.) : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'en était répugnant.

-Tu me présentes tes amies ? A moins qu'il s'agisse d'_Escort-girls _? Sourit-elle mesquinement.

-De simples amies, Rach'. C'est tout. Voici Angelica et Ciara. Et je vous présente Rachel, ma…

-Chère et tendre petite amie ! S'exclama-t-elle en se serrant contre lui, comme pour montrer que la place était prise. Moi, je m'en fichais. Seth était encore célibataire, ça me convenait aisément.

-…régnation… Entendis-je bougonner Seth, justement, en regardant le couple. Avait-il eu des vues sur Rachel auparavant ? Impossible. Elle semblait bien trop âgée. Au moins la vingtaine.

-Beck est là aussi ?

-Non. Toujours ses études avant tout… Ah, je lui souhaite l'amour près de la maison, comme ça Jake et P'pa arrêterons _enfin_ de rabâcher que les seules femmes de la maison ont déserté, que c'est de ma faute parce que je suis la première à être partie et que Becky a eu l'instinct des jumelles et m'a imité, et que…

-Bon, on a cours, interrompis-je ce long et enflammé monologue tout à fait inintéressant. A une prochaine fois, Rachel.

-Paolo, ça te dirais de sécher un peu ? Je ne resterais pas éternellement à la Push. J'ai besoin de profiter de ta présence…

-Tu as fait un voyage en Italie, Rach' ?

-Non, Paolo. Mais je m'y prépare. J'y vais cet été. Alors il faudra t'y habituer, surtout que tu viens avec moi !

-Je… Quoi ? L'Italie ? L'Europe ?

-Venise est une ville siii romantique ! Tu va adorer. Et leurs masques… C'est de toute beauté ! C'est merveille…

J'attrapais ma sœur par le bras et la traînais en cours. Leurs histoires de bonne femme ne m'intéressaient guère plus que ça. Rachel ferait mieux d'emmener Paul tout de suite. Comme ça, elle arrêterait son bavardage incessant et épuisant, Paul ses airs désagréables et Seth serait enfin seul. Pour nous.

-Allons, les filles, les babillages incessant de Rachel ne vous conviennent donc pas ? Rit doucement Seth, de ce rire si doux dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Non, nous préférons leur laisser un peu d'intimité, après tout ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ! Lança Angel avant que je lance une réponse cinglante et tout à fait méchante sur ma façon de penser de cette fille si prétentieuse, qui marquait son territoire comme une louve.

-Allons, elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude. Rit de nouveau le beau jeune homme qui avait repéré mon regard noir. Elle vous considère juste comme menaces potentielles, vu que vous êtes toutes les deux ravissantes et que Paul pourrait l'abandonner… Enfin non, il l'aime trop, mais elle est trop modeste pour croire ça !

Si Rachel avait des qualités, et je dis bien si, la modestie n'avait pas l'air d'en faire partie. Ma sœur et moi réalisions ensuite le compliment qu'il venait de nous faire et nos joues se colorèrent.

-Tiens, ça sonne. Allez-y, je vous rejoins, je veux juste voir si l'amoureux compte louper ce cours ou non.

Il nous abandonna donc, et le cours se passa entièrement sans Paul (ni Seth, d'ailleurs, qui avait dû être entrainé de force dans ce plan, à notre grande déception, nous qui lui avions réservé sa place entre nous.)

A notre sortie, nous nous séparâmes pour voir s'ils étaient encore dans l'établissement. Je les trouvais, sans Rachel, mais comme ils étaient plongé dans une grande discussion ressemblant à une dispute, je me tins à distance jusqu'à entendre mon prénom. Je me rapprochais donc pour écouter.

-J'aime Rachel, bon sang, et ce n'est pas cette idiote de Ciara qui me fera changer d'avis.

-Paul, tu es le premier à m'avoir avoué ton secret, et tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais répété, ni pensé aux autres. Si Jake le savait, il te tuerait surement. Seulement, tu ne peux pas lutter, tu le sais bien. Ça serait aussi pathétique que si Sam se retournait vers Leah, et tu sais à quel point j'aime ma sœur, mais je ne le laisserais jamais faire. Le destin n'est pas à sens unique, il ne concerne pas que toi. A partir du moment où ça arrive, tu ne peux plus te borner et te mentir à toi même. Avoir menti était stupide, et même si c'est juste que tu aimes Rachel depuis toujours, raconter ça par fierté et stupidité était ta plus grosse erreur. Tu dois à présent accepter l'impré…

J'ignorais de quoi ils parlaient, mais entendre Paul m'insulter d'idiote, et avoir tout un cours sur un mensonge ou je-ne-sais-quoi de similaire, je m'agitais sur place. Faisant crisser des graviers sous mes pieds, j'eus la certitude d'être totalement découverte. Paul rugit, d'une sorte de cri bestial qui me terrifia, et il s'approcha de moi en me saisissant par haut de mon t-shirt (et loin de moi l'idée de jouer le rôle de la parfaite « lolita », mais ce pull était neuf et il le déformait, ce qui accrut ma haine pour lui.) il s'apprêtait à cogner, ou quelque chose du genre. Je remarquais que ses muscles étaient bandés et qu'il tremblait énormément, alors que la température était douce.

-Paul. PAUL ! Ouvre les yeux enfin ! Ce n'est pas une espionne ou un de ces idiots qui veulent photographier les gros bras du lycée ! C'est Ciara !

A ces mots, et à l'entente de mon prénom, Paul cligna stupidement de ses yeux sombres en me regardant, hébété. Il murmura une vague excuse, tandis que je jetais un regard désolé à mon t-shirt totalement informe. Et, soudain, j'explosais.

-Alors j'ignore de quoi vous parliez, j'étais juste venue savoir pourquoi vous avez séché, mais apparemment ça avait l'air assez grave pour qu'il s'apprête à casser la figure d'une demoiselle. En plus de cela, il a totalement bousillé ce t-shirt, Angie va te le faire payer, crois-moi, et entendre parler de moi comme une idiote me change d'opinion sur toi. Avant, je pensais que tu étais juste quelqu'un de grossier, et d'inutile, mais à présent je suis consciente que la stupidité, la brutalité et le manque de contrôle de toi-même est à ajouter à la liste de tes qualités, ainsi que méprisable et désagréable, d'ailleurs. Et monstrueux. Tu t'es vu, on aurait dit le grand méchant loup prêt à me bouffer toute crue, tu en es pathétique ! Merci, Seth, de m'avoir défendue, je ne serais plus de ce monde sinon.

Je leurs tournais le dos, bouillonnant de rage et prête à relancer une horde d'insultes bien moins polies que celles-ci.

-Tu les as trouvés ? Demanda mon amie à mon retour.

-Non. Répondis-je sèchement avant de partir en courant, bouillonnante de rage.

Les professeurs auront à se passer de moi. Je retournais au seul véritable chez-moi de La Push. Ma cabane.

* * *

Ralala, qu'est ce qu'on peut être bête parfois... Entre Ciara qui s'énèrve et pete son cable sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi, Seth qui fait desdiscours à six sous cinquante et paul qui... Nan, lui c'est même pas la peine d'en parler/

Mais qu'est ce qu'une auteur sadique comme moi peut encore faire subir a ses personnages ? Oh, beaucoup de choses. Vous verrez au prochain chapitre =)

Une petite review, s'il vous plait? (Et même s'il ne vous plait pas, *regard sadique* )


	5. Rancoeurs

_Voilà le chapitre cinq, "Racoeurs". On y apprendra ce que Ciara a oublié, on devinera ce qui la pousse a Hair Paul (en fait, vous devinerez surement avant elle^^)_, _on connaîtra le mensonge qu'elle a dit au sujet de son père. Voilà beaucoup de chose pour le dernier chapitre de la première partie : "_**L'humaine" **_!_

* * *

Chapitre cinq : Rancœurs.

J'étais profondément vexée, blessée dans mon amour propre. Dire qu'il avait…_ osé _! Seth n'était qu'un infâme, et quand à Paul, frapper une fille ne m'aurait pas étonné de lui. Mais Seth… Je m'étais faite insulter, dénigrer devant _lui_, lui que je considérais comme un ami, il l'avait entendue m'insulter, traiter grossièrement d'_idiote_, et il ne m'avait pas défendue ! Et c'est à peine s'il m'avait protégée lors de l'agression de sa brute d'ami. Il aurait pu s'interposer, me défendre, mais il s'était contenté de dire que c'était moi, et c'est tout.

La haine déformait mes souvenirs. Était-ce Paul, ou bien Seth, qui m'avait menacée ? Lequel m'avait insulté ? Pourquoi étais-je allée les voir ?

J'entendis des pas lointains. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cabane, j'aperçus les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient visiblement vers la cabane. Ne tenant pas à les voir, je saisis mon maillot de bain qui était dans un coffre, avec une serviette, et je me précipitais pour dévaler l'échelle et courir jusqu'à la plage. Le temps était frais et humide, mais tout valait mieux qu'avoir à me justifier.

J'avais appris à me changer en rapidité, les yeux perçants des garçons du coin étant toujours à l'affut d'une femme, et en une vingtaine de secondes je fus prêts à courir dans l'eau. Prévoyante, j'enterrais mes habits de façon à ce qu'on ne me les vole pas, même si je portais quelque chose, cette fois.

-Ciara ! Tu es par là ? C'est ta sœur qui nous envoie !

A plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, je fulminais et riais en même temps. Angel n'était aucunement ma sœur, mais savoir qu'ils me recherchaient sur terre et non dans l'eau m'amusait beaucoup.

Soudain, je crus être repérée en les voyant tourner la tête dans ma direction, je bloquais donc ma respiration et enfonçais ma tête sous l'eau glaciale. Prise d'une soudaine crise, je me sentis suffoquer, et mon corps, au lieu de retourner vers la surface, coulait au fur et à mesure que je me vidais de mon air en tentant de crier vainement.

De puissantes mains m'attrapèrent pour me ramener à la surface, où je ne respirais guère mieux. A ma grande surprise, je vis que ce n'était aucun des deux garçons, mais un autre qui devait avoir l'âge de Paul.

-J'ai trouvé ça qui coulait sous l'eau. C'est à vous ?

Génial. Monsieur tentait l'humour en tenant dans ses bras une demoiselle qui s'étouffait. S'il croyait que c'était à cause de l'eau, ou même de vanité, il se trompait. L'air me manquait.

-Ciara ! Oui, Sam, c'est à nous, si tu veux… Elle se noyait ?

-Oui, elle se débattait, mais j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un couler à pic comme ça… Bon, elle à l'air d'avoir un peu d'eau dans les poumons, rien de grave, je vous laisse vous en occuper. Mais, la prochaine fois, tâchez de surveiller vos affaires.

Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, mais de me considérer comme un objet. Les deux garçons me fixèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non… Bande d'idiots… Sac en papier… Furent les seuls mots que je parvins à maugréer tandis qu'ils comprirent que ce n'était certes pas de l'eau dans mes poumons, mais un manque d'air.

-Où sont tes affaires ?

Je désignais du doigt l'endroit où une croix était dessinée dans le sable. Paul courut y creuser tandis que Seth restait auprès de moi, me tenant la main comme on voit faire dans les films. Il est vrai que sa présence était censée me rassurer, et me calmer, mais je n'angoissais pas trop. Non, j'avais l'impression que mon corps flottait… Flottait ?! Il fallait me ressaisir, un corps ne flottait pas, surtout pas le mien qui coulait à pic dans de l'eau.

-Voilà le sac.

Appliquant l'ouverture contre ma bouche, Seth m'aida à respirer plus calmement, et peu à peu je me calmais. Je notais que Paul était à l'écart et me fixait d'un air désolé. Il avait raison. Cette crise était en partie à cause de lui. Quand je faisais une crise d'angoisse où que j'étais en proie à de trop grandes émotions, je me mettais à suffoquer, toujours. Enfin, par toujours, je ne veux pas dire que ça me faisait ça depuis ma naissance. Ça avait commencé il y a quelques années. Depuis la mort de ma mère, en fait.

-Seth ! Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai croisé Sam qui m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une quasi noyade, qui est-ce, racontes, allez !

L'empressement de Leah (et le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas encore vu) me fit sourire et fit lever les yeux de son frère au ciel.

-Premièrement, elle est là, c'est Ciara, tu sais, la fille de ma classe. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi prendre une voix pareille ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux gens ?

-Sam m'a dit que c'était une fille arrivée depuis peu, j'ai eu peur qu'il s'agisse de Rachel et qu'il ait refusé de me le dire… Que s'est-il passé ?

-_Paolo_, ricana Seth, tu pourrais vérifier qu'elle ne tente pas de se noyer une deuxième fois pendant que je vais tout expliquer à cette cru… charmante sœur ? Se corrigea-t-il malicieusement en voyant son aînée serrer les poings.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un haussement d'épaules résigné, et si je n'avais pas encore des difficultés respiratoires, je lui aurais fait voir mon point de vue sur ce type qui me voyait comme un simple fardeau. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas, j'en étais incapable et il me laissa avec cet incompétent qui dut se résigner, son sens de l'amitié passant avant sa raison personnelle.

-Ça va mieux ?

Sa voix, à ma grande surprise, n'était pas froide et dure, mais douce et inquiète.

-Mouais. J'ai déjà été mieux.

-Tiens, voilà ta serviette et tes habits. Change-toi, tu es trempée.

Il détourna pudiquement le regard tandis que je me changeais. Il avait du oublier de prendre en compte un détail : j'étais en effet trempée, et donc couverte de sable, ce qui fait que je le frottais avant de m'habiller. Donc, après ce qu'il dut juger un temps suffisamment long pour s'habiller, même pour une fille, il se retourna.

Je portais ma serviette en toge, pour ôter le sable de mon dos. Qu'il fixa avec effarement tandis que je me retournais (en toge signifie que l'avant et le bas du corps étaient cachés, vous voilà prévenus. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est mon dos.) pour le cacher, mais trop tard. Il reprit sa voix calme et empreinte de doute.

-Tu as menti, pas vrai ?

-Non, pas du tout, j'ai frotté le sable trop fort. Mentis-je effrontément en sachant qu'il n'y croirait pas, même en étant le plus stupide des hommes.

-Ce n'était pas un jeune homme que ton père a battu. C'était toi. Pendant combien de temps ?

-Deux minutes, à peine.

-Ciara…

-Deux ans. Il était ivre tous les soirs. Alors il enlevait sa ceinture et me battait avec, parce qu'il n'aimait pas la nourriture que je faisais. Je n'avais que dix ans, j'étais incapable de cuisiner ! Et plus tard, c'était parce que j'étais amie avec un garçon, il m'insultait de traînée et frappait encore plus fort. Je pensais que ça partirait avec le temps, que les seules cicatrices seraient morales. J'avais tort. Tu es le premier à les voir, et le dernier.

-Pourquoi le dernier ?

-Maintenant que quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé, tout va s'enchaîner et tout le monde saura. Je vais partir, cette fois encore. Mais je ne rentrerais pas…

Il prit un air insouciant, comme si ce n'étaient que des paroles en l'air. J'avais assez d'argent pour un billet d'avion vers le Canada, un passeport et tous les papiers nécessaires, vu que durant les vacances on était allé en Europe.

-Puisque tu comptes _partir_ (et le ton était ironique), juste une question. C'est quoi, ton cauchemar, chaque nuit ?

Si Angelica était là, il se serait fait cogner fort, mais quand à moi, je haussais les sourcils sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Quel cauchemar ?

-Tu as l'air paniquée, tu gigote en prononçant des mots comme « Leïla, cours! » ou tu hurles que tu ne peux pas, et tu paniques totalement.

Je haïssais Paul. A cause de lui, je me souvenais.

_-Regarde, c'est un petit chiot ! Il est tout seul… Où est sa maman ?_

_Je regardais l'animal blottit dans les bras de l'enfant. Je n'avais que dix ans, mais j'étais capable de faire la différence entre un louveteau et un chiot._

_-Reposes-le, Leïla. Sa maman peut l'abandonner si tu le touches, car il aura ton odeur._

_Elle hocha la tête, mais dès l'arrivée de maman, elle oublia tout._

_-Regarde, Maman, un petit chien !_

_Ma mère le prit dans ses bras, le caressa puis comprit son erreur en entendant un grognement derrière elle. Elle vit une meute de loups bavant, les crocs menaçants. Elle reposa le petit, toutefois, les animaux sentirent nos trois peurs mélangées. Ils en devinrent fous, et attaquèrent. Me retournant aussitôt, j'attrapais ma sœur par le bras et me mis à courir. Je trébuchais et tombais, mais je lui hurlais de continuer. Les loups ne firent aucune attention à moi : je n'avais pas touché le louveteau. Ma sœur, à huit ans, était première au cross de son école, elle pourrait courir assez vite. Mais des gosses de huit ans ne sont rien face à des loups déchaînés. En une après-midi, je perdis mère et sœur, et je me résolus à oublier. Il me fallait oublier. Je réussis._

-Ciara, ça va ?

Je sursautais. J'avais oublié Paul, et des larmes, les premières depuis des années, inondèrent mon visage. Je lui crachais à la tête :

-Tu es fier de toi ? Je voulais oublier, Paul, oublier ! Était-ce trop demander, même pour toi qui arrives à parler à une _idiote _?! Je te hais, tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Je m'enfuis de cette plage pour retourner à mon point de départ, le seul endroit qui me consolait vraiment, cet endroit même où je m'étais rendue après ma crise de nerfs de tout à l'heure. Ma cabane.

A ma grande surprise, je retrouvais Seth là-bas. Visiblement, il avait préféré nous attendre que nous rejoindre. Me voyant en larmes, il tendit tout de suite les bras pour que j'y accoure. Je m'y serrais tout en sanglotant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Paul ?

- Ne me parle plus de lui. C'est un monstre, je ne veux plus entendre son nom.

-Il va bien ? Raconte au moins ce qui s'est passé…

-Il m'a fait me souvenir. Voilà six ans que je n'ai pas pleuré. Voilà six ans que j'ai oublié. Voilà dix minutes que je me rappelle.

-Rappeler quoi ?

-La mort de ma mère et de ma sœur. Les soirées où mon père me battait. Tout. A cause de ce… de ce…

Sur ces mots, je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Seth me recouvrit d'une couverture et m'étendit sur le sol. L'heure m'importait peu, j'étais éreintée.

Je rouvris les yeux une heure ou deux plus tard. Angie était présente, en compagnie de Seth. Aucune trace de Paul. Tant mieux.

-Si tu veux savoir, il est sur la plage sans bouger depuis deux heures. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis ton départ.

-Et si je ne veux pas savoir ?

Cette fois, je vis la calme Angie se fâcher.

-Bon sang, Ciara ! Tu le hais depuis le début ! Depuis toujours alors qu'il n'a rien fait. Au tout début, il t'a aidée, souviens toi. Ensuite, tu l'as entendue t'insulter, oui, Seth m'a expliqué, et il a failli te frapper. Tu n'étais pas au début de la conversation, tu ignores ce qu'ils disaient. Or, Paul était en train d'imiter Rachel qui trouvait déplaisant ton regard quand elle a parlé de Venise. Pas vrai Seth ? Tu n'as aucune raison de le haïr.

Je fixais Seth qui détourna le regard, et j'eus un sourire de vainqueur. Paul n'avait jamais imité Rachel. Il parlait de son avis personnel.

-Hem… Un sourire n'était pas la réaction prévue. Tu devrais te sentir coupable.

Seth me regarda tandis que ma sœur fit la morale, et il comprit le sens de ce sourire. Il rougit, avant de me dire d'un ton accusateur.

-Tu pourrais au moins aller t'excuser. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour nous. Ça ne sera pas agréable d'être au milieu d'une tension pareille.

Je regardais les deux qui me fixaient d'un air de chien battu. Bon, je n'allais pas supporter qu'ils ne m'adressent plus la parole. Je levais mes fesses et descendit l'échelle sous leurs regards soulagés. J'entendis un merci de la part de Seth, un « Tu es gentille » de celle d'Angel, puis je n'entendis plus rien. J'étais trop loin.

**Fin de la première partie.**

* * *

_Et voilà. Dans la partie suivante, nous logerons dans la tête de Paul, qui nous permettra de connaître ses sensations sur ce qui se passe. Mais que va-t-il se passer? Se pourrait-il... Qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ciara ? Vous le verrez dans la seconde partie : "_**La bête**_" !_


	6. Partie 2 : La bête Chap 1 : Disparition

_On ne peut rien refuser à une Volturi, je suis donc contrainte de poster la suite ^_^ Voici donc la deuxième partie pour vous, lecteurs qui reviewez ou pas... =)_

_Nous passons au point de vue, nettement plus sombre, et plus court aussi, de Paul ! Peut etre remarquerez vous une différence, sans mettre le doigt dessus... Le texte est au présent ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ca m'est venu comme ça.  
_

* * *

Deuxième Partie : La bête.

***

Chapitre un : Disparition.

Est-ce stupide de tomber amoureux ? Oui, aurais-je répondu il y a quelques temps. Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Oh, bien sûr, je suis toujours éperdument amoureux de Rachel. Tout m'attire en elle : ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux sombres, sa peau sombre, et même son côté sombre. Sa jalousie me plaît, tous ses défauts ne la rendent que plus parfaite à mes yeux. Rachel est mon alter ego, la partie manquante du puzzle de mon âme, ma moitié. Je l'aime, et elle m'aime. Je suis accepté par sa famille, elle l'est par la mienne.

Je suis un abruti. Et un menteur. Mais si elle est tout ça pour moi, je ne vois pas le problème d'un mensonge ! Je l'ai toujours aimée plus que tout autre, je distingue aisément Becky de ma Rachel, alors que bien des gens se trompent. Rachel m'a toujours soutenu et aidé, et je l'ai en retour aimée et encouragée à chaque étape de sa vie. Déjà gosses, on jouait au « papa et à la maman ». Déjà gosses, on songeait à se marier. Mais tout est différent maintenant. J'ai réussi à amadouer Billy et Jacob, les deux personnes les plus sauvages de la réserve. Les Black sont connus pour leur tempérament plus qu'irascible. Je les ai apprivoisés, peu à peu. Et je vais me faire démolir. J'ai menti. Tout ça pour faire mon fier, me pavaner comme un paon et puis, surtout, prouver mon amour infini. Je l'ai encouragée à faire ses études au loin, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire à chacun de ses départs. Oui, je suis et je resterais amoureux de Rachel jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, je me hais de toute mon âme, celle-là même qui est dévouée à Rachel. J'ai reçu des gênes de mon père, faisant de moi un sale clébard qui n'est pas capable de tenir cinq minutes en place. Bagarreur, bougon, assez sur mes gardes, tels étaient les défauts de mon âme. Mon cœur, lui, en a un tout autre maintenant, le pire de tous : l'infidélité. Je ne savais qu'une chose : j'étais entièrement dévoué à Rachel, et ça le resterait.

Oui, mais voilà. Une seule petite chose d'environ un mètre soixante-cinq m'a fait tourner la tête. Une petite chose agressive, désagréable et qui me hait. Une petite chose du nom de Ciara. Mes gênes ancestraux m'obligent à l'aimer à cause d'un processus simple nommé imprégnation. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, elle est à mon cœur ce que Rachel est à mon âme : mon salut, ma seule chance de réellement vivre. Déjà gosse, je n'aimais pas les maths. Je n'ai jamais été bon en probabilités. Et pourtant, la donne est simple : Rachel qui m'aime et qui est aimée d'un côté, Ciara qui me hait et m'humilie de l'autre. Ah, si c'était si simple ! Alors que chaque jour depuis dix-neuf ans je pensais à Rachel, le nom de Ciara me reviens de plus en plus souvent. Elle m'attire, elle m'obsède, cette façon qu'elle a de me repousser avec cet air fâché me fait me sentir coupable même quand je suis innocent. Je m'en veux de l'avoir aidée ce jour-là. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas imprégné.

Mais, voilà que mon récit doit commencer, et le débuter en pleurs sur une vie compliquée n'est pas recommandé.

Ciara n'est jamais arrivée.

Voilà deux heures que je patiente sur la plage. Où, d'un point de vue plus réaliste, voilà deux heures que je suis figé sur le sable mouillé en état de choc, deux heures que quelques larmes timides s'aventurent sur mes joues. _Boys don't cry. _Les garçons ne pleurent pas. J'avais toujours cru ça. Je ne suis pas un sale morveux chialeur, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai jamais eu rien de vraiment triste dans ma vie, sauf la mort d'Harry, le père de Seth. Mais là, je devais me montrer fort pour soutenir ce-dernier, ainsi que sa mère et sa sœur. Et puis, je venais de me faire insulter par une simple fille, et je pleurais.

Non. Pas une simple fille. Ciara. L'être le plus désagréable au monde, la personne qui voue une haine injustifiée envers moi depuis toujours. Et je l'aime. Deux heures que je suis immobile. Deux heures et demie. Trois heures.

Un point noir vient briser l'horizon. Mon cœur s'emballe, mais ce n'est que Seth. Qui me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Ciara n'est pas venue ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Ça fait une heure qu'on l'a envoyée. Et elle semblait d'accord pour venir s'excuser, même si c'était de mauvaise foi.

-Elle n'a même pas à s'excuser, Seth. Elle a raison. Quand j'ai failli la frapper, c'était bien de ma faute ! Mon instinct animal est passé avant même ma raison. J'ai failli la frapper parce qu'en parlant d'affaires de loup, je suis devenu mentalement un loup. Elle dit vrai. Je suis un monstre, un vrai.

Une douleur me cuit la joue. Quand un loup cogne, même un petit maigrelet comme Seth, c'est toujours douloureux.

-Tu répètes que tu es coupable de quelque chose dont tu es innocent et c'est une patte avec des griffes que tu reçois. Et je t'arrache la tête. Et l'envoie à Rachel.

Alors que j'aurais pu le supplier de le faire, la pensée de Rachel résonne en moi. Pourquoi m'intéresser à cette pimbêche qui ne tient pas ses promesses, alors que j'ai ma belle et douce Rachel à mes côtés ! A peine fais-je part de ma réflexion à voix haute que pour égaliser, Seth me cogne l'autre joue.

-Dois-je recommencer ? Tu n'es pas le seul concerné, et puis tu ne vas pas te borner toute ta vie, de toute façon, à croire naïvement que tu peux te passer d'elle ? Depuis que je t'ai dit qu'elle devait venir, tu es tendu, sur tes gardes. Tu jettes de fréquents coups d'œil autour pour tenter de la repérer. Ne sois pas idiot. S'il te plaît.

Bon, je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. Je suis inquiet, car Ciara semble assez déterminée pour aller au bout de ses idées, et trop aimer sa sœur pour la voir bouder.

-On fait le tour de la réserve ? Je préviens Angelica de retourner chez elle chercher, et couvrir Ciara. Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit une fugue, elle est partie les poches vides…

On se sépare donc, et je fais le tour de chaque arbre au tronc près, désespéré à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Paul ? Non, le petit Paul aurait perdu quelque chose ?

-Épargne tes sarcasmes, Leah, garde-les pour ton frère. Je cherche quelqu'un qui a disparu.

Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent tout à coup, empreints d'inquiétude.

-Rachel va bien ? Déjà que j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'elle qui se noyait, j'ai eu si peur ! Mais elle va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Rachel va bien. C'est Ciara qui à disparu.

-Ah. Reprend-elle alors d'un ton sarcastique et insouciant. Dans ce cas, arrête de fixer l'arbre comme ça. Elle a beau être squelettique, elle ne peut pas se cacher derrière l'écorce.

-Parce que Rach' aurait pu ? Pourquoi ce commentaire stupide basé sur Ciara ?

-Tu aurais pu tenter de pister Rachel, vu que tu as le meilleur flair du groupe. Mais Ciara doit sentir l'eau salée, maintenant, comme tout ici. Pourquoi tu la cherches tant ? Il y a quelque chose entre toi et elle ?

Le ton est moqueur, mais je tressaille, avant de répondre plutôt méchamment, un peu trop, même.

-Seth la recherche aussi, et si pour une fois tu serais d'accord pour servir à quelque chose, j'apprécierais.

J'ai une sorte de pressentiment, qui se verra confirmer plus tard : ce fut une erreur que de l'envoyer chercher.

Elle me regarde froidement, ce regard-même qu'elle réserve d'ordinaire à Jacob, puis elle fait demi tour en m'indiquant la zone où elle cherchera. Et elle ajoute qu'elle le fait pour son frère, et non pour moi.

Introuvable. Ciara est introuvable. Mon portable, dans ma poche, se met à vibrer. Réponse négative de Seth, et d'Angelica. Ciara n'est nulle part. Pas de réponse du tout de Leah. Elle a dû oublier, changer d'idée brusquement en croisant Sam, et retourner à sa morne dépression.

Seth me retrouve. Je suis comme tout à l'heure, sur la plage. Voilà vingt minutes que je ne bouge plus, après avoir cherché comme un fou partout. Ciara m'obsède. C'est tout.

-Paul, rentre chez toi. Elle reviendra peut-être demain.

Non. Je ne veux pas rentrer. Non ! Je refuse, je me mets à trembler. Rentrer serait abandonner. Seth à une idée. Il me la dit doucement.

-On pourrait dormir dans leur cabane. Je suis sûr qu'Angie n'y verra aucun souci, et puis Ciara aura plus de chance de passer la nuit dans la cabane que de rentrer en douce chez elle.

Ces mots ont un effet calmant et stressants à la fois. Je me tends brusquement, et parais impatient de retourner à la cabane.

Ciara n'est jamais rentrée. Le lendemain, vers huit heures, j'entends Rachel m'appeler. Leah lui a sûrement dit que j'étais là.

-Paolo, ça te dirais de sécher ? Oui, je sais, c'est mal mais je ne reste qu'une semaine !

Mon cœur s'emballe. Une semaine, c'est très court, trop. Je m'habille en vitesse, me rends compte de l'absence de Seth et dévale les marches. Ça me fait bizarre. Après tout, ce n'est pas chez moi cette cabane, et je sais que je n'aurais pas été le bienvenu.

-Bien dormi ? Tu as de ces cernes ! Tu n'as pas dormi, Paolo ?

Je lui réponds assez sèchement, m'en voulant tout de suite.

-Mon nom est Paul, si tu as un problème avec ça, va voir mes parents, ils te le confirmeront.

Elle baisse les yeux un court moment, mais les relève avec malice.

-Oh, je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Tu es irritable, dis donc ! Au fait, je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?

Je voudrais lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit non plus, mais je ne veux pas mettre ma mauvaise humeur mettre mon couple en péril. Je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Alors, sécher ?

Oubliant d'un coup tous mes problèmes, Ciara également, je lui souris et acquiesce. Ciara reviendra bien un jour. Et moi, j'ai Rachel, et plus mon imprégnation sera loin, moins je craindrais pour mon couple.

-Tes parents sont là, Paul ? On pourrait aller chez toi, non ?

Mon esprit retors divague un instant sur ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Voyant son air sérieux, je comprends qu'on va sûrement regarder un film ou quelque chose du genre, alors je soupire.

-Non. Mon père est encore là. Je vais me faire démolir la tête quand le lycée appellera pour indiquer que je me suis fait la belle, alors autant ne pas commencer à attiser sa colère maintenant. Et chez toi ?

-Oh, euh… Non. Papa y est encore, tu te doutes bien. Et il vient de faire le plein dans le frigo, alors il se méfie de toi. Désolée.

Je hausse les épaules et l'enlaces une fois encore. Elle se tourne vers moi d'un air inquiet.

-Je te connais, Paul. Et je sais quand ça ne va pas. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je secoue la tête, mais elle est peu convaincue. Contrairement à elle, je suis un piètre acteur.

-Raconte.

-Et bien… Tu as vu les deux filles, la dernière fois ?

-Ah, oui, les Escort-girls ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton où je sens venir une attendrissante pointe de jalousie.

-Les appelle pas comme ça. Ce sont des amies. Rectifie-je avec un sourire indulgent, presque gaga devant elle. Et bien l'une d'elle à disparu. Elle a sûrement fugué.

-Ah ? Laquelle ? Elle me regarde a présent avec effroi et intérêt. Elle aussi semble inquiète de la disparition de Ciara.

-Ciara.

Elle ferme les yeux, tentant vraisemblablement à se rappeler de laquelle il s'agit. Je lui décris vite fait pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air de t'aimer des masses, je trouve. Et tu as vu comment elle reluquait Seth ? Mais bref, une disparition reste une disparition. Il faut prévenir sa famille ! Quoique, si c'est une fugue, elle rentrera sûrement. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle rentrera.

Force m'est d'admettre que Rachel à raison. C'est inutile de s'inquiéter, Ciara est grande et indépendante. Elle saura revenir.

-Viens, on va sur la plage.

Et elle m'entraîna avec douceur vers l'océan.

* * *

_Tadaaaa. Dans le chapitre suivant, nous verrons pour la premiere fois de cette histoire Jacob. ( Sachant que Rachel est sa soeur, et vu commentr se termine ce chapitre... Je vous laisse imaginer ^^)_

_Une petite review?_

_En tout cas, je voulais dire que je suis franchement surprise. ReSentiment est une histoire que je n'avais pas vraiment aimé, même si elle était mienne, pour les caractères pourris de ses personnages. Alors voir que des gens l'aiment... Je suis vraiment heureuse =)_

_Merci beaucoup !_


	7. Chapitre 2 : Inquiétudes

Hihihi, voilà Jake qui va arriver... Ca va etre explosif. Mais court aussi, il ne fait qu'un passage éclair... Sachez toutefois qu'on le retrouvera au chapitre suivant ! =) Le chapitre suivant sera aussi le dernier chapitre de Paul, on retrouvera ensuite celui de Ciara.

Voilà, je vous ai tout dit, maintenant bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre deux : Inquiétudes.

Le vent souffle peu. Le bruit des vagues berce mes pensées. Il fait nuit : la lune est pleine. Un parfait jour pour les loups. On a passé la journée sur la plage. Étrangement, on n'a pas faim. La vue de l'autre nous repaît suffisamment.

-Je crois qu'il faut rentrer à la maison. Me murmure ma douce dans un souffle aussi délicat que la brise. Papa va s'inquiéter.

Je la serre davantage contre moi, mais ne fais pas un geste qui indique que je vais me lever. Elle ne proteste pas, alors je me balance doucement pour la bercer. Elle s'endort. Moi aussi.

-Paul. Paul. Paul. Paul.

Mon nom est répété une dizaine de fois. Mais le soleil est trop fort. Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. La voix, réalisant que je suis réveillé, me donne des coups de pieds, pas trop forts mais dérangeants, dans les côtes. Enfin, je réagis, toujours les paupières closes.

-Casses-toi, Jake. T'es lourd.

- Ôtes tes pattes de ma sœur.

-Nan.

-Alors je vais continuer. Paul. Paul. Paul.

Et il continue. Les coups de pieds prennent de la puissance. Ma douleur monte en _crescendo_. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Rachel est toujours blottie contre moi, visiblement pas réveillée par la joute verbale entre son frère et moi.

- Lâches-la.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que plus je vous voie, serrés l'un contre l'autre en train de dormir, plus mon esprit se fait des idées déplaisantes sur ce que vous avez fait.

-Relax. On s'est endormis. C'est tout.

A contrecœur, je secoue délicatement Rachel. La tignasse sombre remue, et deux yeux noirs me fixent méchamment, protégés par ce rideau de cheveux.

-Paul, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller avant que je rompe.

Je souris avec indulgence. Sa bonne humeur le matin est impressionnante. Encore un gêne qu'on retrouve chez tous les Black.

-La bonne raison, c'est moi, Rach'. Tu as intérêt à la lâcher, Paul. Sinon, j'appelle Leah. Et tu sais qu'elle n'y va pas avec des pincettes quand elle sait que l'un de nous tous se la coule douce alors qu'elle est dans sa perpétuelle dépression.

A ces mots, Rachel et moi nous redressons d'un coup. Il est vrai que Leah n'aime pas vraiment voir les couples nager dans le bonheur. C'est compréhensible, en même temps. L'homme de sa vie l'a lâchée pour sa cousine. Et j'allais faire pareil à Rachel. L'abandonner.

_L'imprégnation ne veut pas dire l'amour. Tu peux rester ami avec Ciara et aimer Rachel._

Idée stupide. Qui préfèrerait louper l'amour de sa vie pour un autre, insignifiant ? Ou mieux : qui, prêt de son plat préféré, préfèrerait manger quelque chose qu'il aime, mais moins ?

Personne. Ou presque, en tout cas.

-Paul ? Ça va ?

Je sursaute, et hoche doucement la tête. Ah, si elle savait ce que je m'imaginais ! Pire, si elle savait que je pensais déjà à notre rupture à contrecœur…

Afin de parfaire notre adieu (et le dégoût déjà immense de Jacob), Rachel m'embrasse tendrement, et, tant qu'à faire, très longtemps. Jake se cache les yeux avec ses paumes en gémissant.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait, bon sang, pour voir ça ! Je suis innocent !

Sa sœur et moi-même éclatons de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Enfin, presque à contrecœur, Rachel me lâche et s'éloigne en compagnie du gamin.

Ciara me revient à l'esprit. Comment ose-je l'oublier ainsi plus d'une fraction de seconde ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Qu'un loup.

Traînant des pieds, je rentre chez moi. Mon père n'est pas encore là, et la maison est déserte. Je peux au moins réfléchir en paix.

« _Pas de nouvelles de mon côté. Courage. S. »_

Seth se sent toujours obligé de signer, alors que j'ai l'affichage du numéro. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les essuie rageusement. _Boys don't cry._

Je déprime à moitié. Moitié. Moitié. A cause de la moitié de mon cœur. Celle qui est dévouée à Ciara, bien sûr, l'autre se moque bien d'elle, elle n'aime que Rachel. J'essaie de représenter ma conscience scindée en deux comme un ange et un démon, comme dans les dessins animés. Oui, mais comment choisir ? Ciara serait elle le démon, avec son côté rebelle et farouche ? Ou alors un ange, pleine de tendresse et d'affection ?

-Paul ! Ramène-toi !

Voilà. La furie paternelle, enfin. Comme une sorte de réconfort, elle me permettra de me sentir pleinement coupable d'avoir oublié l'élue de mon âme.

-Arrête de sourire niaisement comme ça ! Je suis sérieux, Paul. Tu as déjà redoublé, je le sais bien, tout ça à cause de cette histoire de loup, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! Réfléchis un peu, je te parle de ton futur, de ton avenir, et tu souris bêtement ?

Je prends un air contrit et baisse la tête. Il continue son monologue enflammé. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai comme un instinct. Une sorte de terreur, au fond de moi, qui m'est étrangère. C'est alors que je sais.

Ciara est en danger. Un vrai danger, pas une fugue. Une imprégnation me permet de comprendre que si elle ressent quelque chose de fort, je le saurais, car nous sommes intensément liés. Elle a peur. Et qui dit peur dit danger.

_Ciara est en danger._

Envoyer. Voilà. Seth a reçu mon texto. Et mon père hurle maintenant parce que je lui manque de respect, envoyant un SMS au lieu de l'écouter. Je hoche encore la tête, mais sa voix est lointaine. Il me gifle même, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ses paroles. Tout ça, c'est du vent, de toute façon. Il ne va pas me flanquer à la porte. Il ne va pas me priver de sortie. Il ne va me priver de rien, car j'ai le don d'exagération : Quand il me prive de sortie, je refuse catégoriquement de sortir de ma chambre. S'il me met à la porte, je ne rentre pas pendant une semaine, voire un mois. J'ai un ami de ma mère qui me prend à temps partiel quand j'ai besoin d'argent, et je peux donc subvenir à tous mes besoins. Alors mon père avoue tout à ma mère, qui m'a toujours gâté en temps que fils unique, et la punition est levée. Et puis pour finir, tout le temps qu'a duré ma punition, c'est le temps que mon père passe à dormir sur le canapé.

_Vrrr. Vrrr. _

Je décroche en ignorant définitivement la colère immense.

-_Paul, comment tu sais pour Ciara ?_

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

_-L'imprégnation, je suppose ?_

-Ouais, exact. Un truc que tu pourras pas comprendre avant quelques temps.

_-Va te faire… Attends, j'ai l'impression que tu surveilles tes mots. Ton père est dans le coin ?_

-Oui.

_-Dispute ?_

J'approuve de nouveau, et après deux trois autres questions, il me dit avant de raccrocher.

_-Je suis sûr qu'on va la retrouver. T'inquiète. Ah, je dois te laisser, Jake vient de m'appeler sur le fixe. Salut._

Alors je monte dans ma chambre en tapant des pieds, et je claque la porte. Mon portable vibre de nouveau. C'est Rachel. Et je fais quelque chose d'insensé : au lieu de répondre, je raccroche. Pardon, Rach'.

* * *

Tadaaaa !

Je vais avouer un truc : je suis surprise du succès de cette histoire (bon, je suis loin de celles de Mamzelle-Nami, mais je suis heureuse... J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer la drnière fois en voyant toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent... Merci beaucoup.)

En fait, cette histoire plait plus que A jamais pour toujours (qui, je l'avoue, est pourtant ma plus graaande fierté^^)... C'est Emeline qui va faire la tronche XD

En tout cas, merci de lire, de reviewer et de mettre cette histoire dans vos Alertes, ca me touche du fond du coeur. Merci mille fois.


	8. Informations Compromettantes

Voici le dernier chapitre... Du point de vue de Paul (naaan, y reste encore deux chapitres dans l'histoire...) et non, lysbeth, je vais très bien, aps de problèmes particuliers.. Si ce n'est un brevet blanc à réviser comme une malade. J'arretai pas de me dire "Allez, on poste le chapitre, on le fait..." Et je l'ai pas fait, au final. Désolée.

Brefouille, voici le chapitre trois qui clôture cette seconde partie, "Informations compromettantes" !

Ps: Oui, le S majuscule est volontare, le RE est censé être rayé, mais FF ne fait pas ça, hélas...

* * *

Chapitre trois : Informations compromettantes.

Huitième appel. Huitième raccrochage. J'aime Rachel, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent : proche de la dépression, entendre sa voix ne fera qu'accentuer ma peine et je serais obligé de tout lui raconter, face à son ton déçu. Et elle haïrait Ciara encore plus que maintenant, déjà qu'elle la considère (à juste titre, mais tout de même) comme une rivale.

_Vrrr. Vrrr._

Cette fois, un pressentiment me fait regarder l'écran du clapet du téléphone. C'est un message de Jacob.

_Réunion sur la falaise dans cinq minutes. Grouille !_

Je me lève de toute urgence. Pourquoi Sam a-t-il fait passer le message par Jacob ? Ça doit être grave, alors. J'enfile mes chaussures préalablement ôtées, prends ma veste, et passe devant mon père qui ne dit rien, semblant visiblement comprendre la raison de mon départ. La seule qu'il m'autorisait.

Seuls Seth et Jake sont présents à la falaise. Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas attendre quelqu'un d'autre, vu leurs têtes quand ils me voient.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis puni, normalement.

-D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas ça qui te gênerait. Ricane Jake.

-Taisez-vous, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous sauter à la gorge.

-Ca serait pas une mauvais idée, pourtant. Je ferais qu'une bouchée du _Paolo._

-Où est Sam ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux te cacher dans ses jupes, comme d'habitude ?

Je manque de lui décocher une droite dans la mâchoire. Seth m'interrompt en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je baisse les yeux. Ma nervosité me rend agressif, et les sarcasmes de Jacob me mettent à bout.

-Alors ? Vous m'avez fait venir pour tenir un salon de thé ou quoi ?

-Nan. Jacob pense savoir…

Seth se tait. Je le fixe pour qu'il continue.

-Où est Ciara.

A ces mots, je sursaute brusquement, et me tourne vers Jacob, qui se tortille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je crois… Qu'elle est chez moi.

-Chez toi ? Que ferait-elle chez toi ? Et tu crois juste ? Si c'est ta baraque, tu ne devrais pas le savoir ?

-Tu le fais exprès ? La seule raison qui me pousserait à ne pas vérifier, mais qui est pourtant évidente ? Une chose vaguement humaine ou se mêlent amour, colère et jalousie ?

Il y a un sorte de cri de rage, venu d'on ne sait où. Ou plutôt si, à en juger par les regards des deux autres. Le son rauque provient directement de ma gorge, un feulement entre rage et désespoir. Il me faut me maîtriser. Je vais me… Trop tard. J'ai juste le temps de me déshabiller avant que la transformation commence. Par respect, Seth et Jake m'imitent. Jacob, toujours aussi rapide et impressionnant, et Seth avec cette sorte de lenteur accentuant l'effet délicat de son être.

_-Délicat, hein ? Intéressant. Je n'aurais pas vu ça comme ça._

_-Ferme-la, Seth. Ou je te mords._

_-Tu parles. Tu te contente de japper comme les chiots quand t'es pas content._

Je me jette sur Jacob, l'auteur de cette remarque, mais il est physiquement plus fort. Le petit maigrichon a pris des muscles après sa première transformation. Hélas. Seth me mord pour me tirer en arrière.

Lui aussi il a pris de la force. Je le revois encore, la première fois qu'il s'est transformé… On aurait juré un louveteau. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Étrangement, même s'il a pris force et muscles, sa silhouette humaine reste frêle et chétive. C'est sûrement ça qui a fait craquer Angelica.

Et _Ciara._

-_Paul. Aurais-tu oublié qu'on entend tout ce que tu penses, là ? Et je t'assure que je ne fais craquer aucune des deux._

_-T'es trop modeste._

Soudain, une idée me vient, mais j'ai le réflexe de la bloquer avant que les autres l'entendent. Je fouille l'esprit de Jacob.

Et je revois ce qu'il s'est passé, d'où viennent ses soupçons.

_Rachel sort de la cave, ferme soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Et tire le verrou. Avec une sorte d'inquiétude, comme si elle avait peur du croque-mitaine ou d'une autre ânerie du genre. Jacob la regarde. Évidemment, vu que je vois par ces yeux. Et Rachel maugréé quelque chose._

_-Foutu Ciara… M'a bousillée la vie… Elle restera ici jusqu'à ce que Paul l'oublie._

_Ciara… Elle est chez Jake ! Et je ressens ce qu'il a ressenti. Malgré son inquiétude, son amour pour sa sœur l'a forcé à lui faire confiance. Ce ne serait pas à lui de se mêler de ça._

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Seth, qui a lu en même temps que moi en Jacob, murmure très bas.

-Paul… Il faut rejoindre Ciara, vite.

Alors on se met à courir, tous les trois (j'ai été un peu étonné, mais Jacob est celui qui a le plus de chance de calmer la folie des grandeurs et le côté mélodramatique de sa sœur.) vers la maison de Jacob.

Quelque chose a changé. Il y a une odeur supplémentaire, aux alentours de la maison. Une odeur humaine. Surement Bella qui est passée.

_-Euh… Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va faire flipper tout le monde, là ?_

Seth a raison. Sous nos apparences de loup, on allait effrayer Ciara.

_-Allez retrouver vos fringues. Moi j'en ai plein ici, ça ne va pas me gêner. Je vais tâcher de calmer les choses._

Et il se retransforme avant de rentrer chez lui. Par réflexe, on attend quelques secondes. Et une douce voix mélodieuse, que j'ai du mal à identifier, mais je crois que c'est Rachel, hurle.

-PAPA ! Si je revois Jake se balader à poil dans cette maison, je me tire et on ne me reverra jamais !

Seth et moi gloussons puis partons avec notre vitesse effarante. Tous ces sang-froid qui se vantent de leur vitesse… On les bat à plate couture.

En cinq minutes, on est revenus. On ne frappe pas à la porte, on ne salue que Billy pour qu'il nous indique où est la cave avec une impassibilité déconcertante

L'escalier est plutôt raide, et je manque de m'étaler par terre (sans les réflexes de Seth, d'ailleurs, j'aurais déjà la nuque brisée).

Arrivé en bas, j'examine la pièce plutôt sombre, mais dépourvue d'humidité (et heureusement.)

Jacob est là, à côté de Rachel. Et derrière eux se trouve…

-Ciara ! Ça va ?

Elle hoche doucement la tête, plus ou moins perdue. Alors que je m'avance vers elle, Rachel se met devant moi. Seth s'avance alors, mais au lieu de Rachel, une autre forme se distingue de l'obscurité. Leah.

-Leah ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu le savais ?

-Pas avant que tu m'aies envoyée ici, Paul. J'ai croisé Rachel alors que j'étais à la recherche de ta copine. Et Jacob vient à l'instant de nous donner la confirmation qu'on attendait… T'es qu'un enfoiré.

Je la fixe froidement, sans comprendre, et Jacob complète.

-Tu as fouillé ma mémoire, mais tu as oublié que je pouvais le faire aussi. Rachel est ma sœur, et tu sais que j'ai été furieux d'apprendre que tu t'étais imprégné d'elle, mais elle t'aimait et c'était réciproque. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais apparemment, c'est cette fille qui avait disparu, ta seule imprégnation ? Au début, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas possible, que tu avais eu un bug ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais non. Tu aimais Rachel et tu as menti. T'es qu'un sale…

Il s'approche hargneusement vers moi, et j'entends un craquement d'habits. Seth vient de se transformer pour me défendre. Instinctivement, Jake et Leah font pareil, et je les imite. Deux contre trois, voilà un combat bien inégal. Je fais face à Rachel, si fragile petite humaine que je ne peux blesser, et Seth a à affronter sa propre sœur et la personne qu'il admire le plus au monde.

Et puis soudain, le combat commence…

_Fin de la deuxième partie._

* * *

Mwahahahaha... Cette partie là est terminée! Nous retrouverons donc la douc... la genti... hem, euh, Ciara dans le prochain chapitre ! (Ciara, entre des mecs qui se changent en loups, je précise.)

En tout cas, je mettrais le chapitre suivant plus tard.... Si mon brevet blanc n'a pas été un foirage total ! =)

Une review d'Adieu à Paul ?


	9. Partie 3 : Dénouement Chap 1 : Le combat

Bon, le brevet blanc, c'était fastoooche... Donc, voilà le chapitre. Dernière partie. Il n'y a que deux chapitres. Et voici le premier.

Je rappelle, il s'agit du point de vue de Ciara (et Lysbeth, si tu me harcèle je poste pas ma prochaine histoire XD)

* * *

Dernière Partie : Le dénouement.

Chapitre un : Le combat.

C'est bon. J'en avais ma claque. Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il se passait avant même que Paul arrive. Depuis avant-hier, j'avais déjà un sérieux mal de crâne (Rachel ayant vu trop de films, elle n'a pas réalisé que de m'assommer avec une casserole, ça me ferait vraiment trop mal) et en plus de ça, alors qu'elle délirait sur ses plans machiavéliques et son but de garder Paul à elle toute seule (fort bien, j'avais aussi besoin de vacances !), il fallait que _lui_, il arrive, accompagné de Seth. Et puis il y avait celui-là, aussi, Jacob je crois, le frère de Rachel, et Leah, une sauvage brune qui avait la tête de la fille venant de se prendre un râteau, qui était la sœur de Seth et aussi la fille qui me dévisageait la dernière fois en ville. A voix basse, je résumais si bas qu'ils n'entendirent pas, avant l'arrivée des garçons.

-Leah, sœur de Seth. Rachel, copine de Paul. Jacob, frère de Rachel et d'une autre dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Bon, ça à pas l'air trop dur.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Me demanda Rachel d'un ton trop doux (elle essayait depuis le début de faire la dure, mais elle avait un trop bon cœur et s'en voulait de m'avoir fait mal.)

-Non, rien.

-PAPA ! Si je revois Jake se balader à poil dans cette maison, je me tire et on ne me reverra jamais !

Je regardais Rachel d'un ton interrogatif. Qui venait de parler ? Cette voix était la même que la sienne, et pourtant si distante !

-Becky est de passage à la maison. Si Jacob est rentré, je dois prier pour qu'il n'arrive pas.

Pourtant, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un pas lourd fit résonner les marches en bois de l'escalier. Jacob (du moins je le supposais) descendis et me dévisagea, avant d'entrer dans une sorte de colère retenue.

-C'est quoi, _ça, _Rachel ?

-Le _ça_ se nomme Ciara et se trouve être une personne normalement constituée, avec un cerveau, des oreilles et des cordes vocales pour répondre à ton idiote de question comme une grande. Répondis-je avec humeur.

Il me fixa puis parut se détendre et éclata de rire.

-Rach', que fait-elle là ? J'ai eu certaines réponses en lisant l'esprit de Paul, mais il m'en manque certaines dont celle-là.

-Tu… as lu l'esprit de Paul ? Je suis un peu perdue là.

-Elle est là pour la raison que tu as lu en Paul. Répondit Rachel avec calme, m'ignorant totalement. Elle restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie.

-Elle a l'air pourtant agitée. Comment tu as réussi à la faire venir ici ? Tu la traites bien ?

J'avais horreur d'entendre parler de moi comme d'un animal, mais la situation semblait assez grave pour que je me taise.

-Euh… Je l'ai attaquée avec une casserole. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout fait pour calmer sa douleur, je ne voulais vraiment pas lui faire de mal. Et je la nourris comme nous, vu que tu cuisines toujours comme si on était dix-huit à manger…

-C'est pas de ma faute, je suis nul en cuisine. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à le faire. Et que fais Leah ici ?

-Cet enfoiré veut faire vivre à Rachel ce que Sam m'a fait. Je la soutiens entièrement, et tout ça c'est la faute de Paul. C'a m'a permis de pardonner à Emily et de détester seulement Sam.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, quand des pas précipités se firent entendre. Paul et Seth déboulèrent à toute allure, et ils semblaient me chercher des yeux. Ils fixèrent un moment Jacob, puis me repérèrent.

Paul sursauta quand Leah sortit de l'ombre.

-Leah ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Tu le savais ?

-Pas avant que tu m'aies envoyée ici, Paul. J'ai croisé Rachel alors que j'étais à la recherche de ta copine. Et Jacob vient à l'instant de nous donner la confirmation qu'on attendait… T'es qu'un enfoiré.

Je les dévisageai consciencieusement.

Jacob grogna quelque chose qui avait l'air assez méchant et émouvant sur sa sœur, puis il y eut un craquement et…

A la place de Seth se trouvait un loup ! Pas un vulgaire loup, un simple animal comme ceux qui… Mais un loup énorme ! Jacob et Leah finirent par l'imiter, et enfin Paul. Seule Rachel était restée elle même, et elle faisait face à… Paul ?

_Reste calme, Ciara. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit, et ils ne te tueront pas, ils ne te mangeront pas._

Même mes pensées tremblaient de frayeur.

Le combat commença. C'était une étrange lutte, presque un ballet. Les deux loups (Seth et Leah, mais je ne pouvais plus les différencier) se battaient sans jamais se blesser, en se touchant à peine. Et alors que le dernier (Jacob ?) s'approcha de moi comme pour empêcher les autres d'avancer, quand une voix claire résonna au dessus de moi, faisant immédiatement cesser la bataille.

-Stop.

Instinctivement, je regardais Rachel, la seule à pouvoir encore parler, mais elle fixait le même point que les autres. Et son sosie descendit lentement, et fixant l'un des loups (j'étais à présent perdue.) elle murmura en se plaçant devant moi.

-Et oui, surprise les garçons, je suis rentrée. Même toi, Jake (c'était donc lui !), tu as cru que c'était Rach' qui avait hurlé, pas vrai ? J'ai honte de toi. Ne pas différencier tes sœurs alors que… Oh, Paul, tu es là aussi ? Et Seth ? Leah ? Mais c'est un vrai zoo ici, Rachel ! Et qu'avons-nous là… Tiens, je ne connais pas ce visage. Qui es-tu ?

-Ciara. C'est… L'imprégnation de Paul. Et oui, surprise, j'ai appris que j'ai été détrônée ! C'est arrivé la même chose à Leah, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'espoir d'être l'âme sœur de Sam, elle. Donc on détient Ciara et ils veulent la sauver comme une princesse en détresse. Tu nous aide ?

-Bien sûr.

J'étais terrifiée, mais un peu vexée aussi. Elles agissaient comme si c'était un jeu, un simple stupide jeu. Mentalement, je mémorisai les habits des jumelles pour être sûre de ne pas les confondre.

Becky avança vers le milieu de la pièce, puis elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec ses iris noir d'encre, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur et se plaça à côté de Jacob. Non, pas à côté. Devant lui.

-Pardon, Rach'. Mais tu sais, enlever quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une chose anodine. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une grande pyjama-party où elle était invitée. Elle est ici contre son gré. Donc non, Jake, je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus.

En un parfait accord, tous reprirent le combat. J'aurais pensé que Rachel et Becky seraient en dehors de l'affaire, après tout elles étaient humaines. Mais deux loups (Jacob et je ne sais trop qui, ils avaient tous tellement bougé. Mais je supposais que c'était Seth, car il ne se battrait jamais contre sa sœur) se jetèrent sur les jumelles, les clouant au sol.

_Un hurlement déchira la paisible quiétude de ce combat._

Les loups se battaient sans se toucher. Mais soudain, comme pris dans la bataille, un des leurs planta ses crocs dans la chair de l'autre, au niveau de l'épaule. Le plus petit des deux fut celui qui fut blessé. Je pensais aussitôt à Leah, ce qui concordait avec ma théorie du combat entre Paul et elle.

J'étais choquée de le voir s'abaisser à un niveau aussi bas. La lutte cessa aussitôt, et les jumelles, conservant un sang-froid impressionnant, se dégagèrent des pattes sans réactions des deux autres, se levèrent et saisirent deux peignoirs pliés sur une chaise. Il y en avait beaucoup, je supposais donc que les vêtements n'avaient pas fusionné avec leurs corps (et j'aperçus sur le sol des lambeaux d'habits, ce qui confirmait mes pensées.). Chacune d'entre elle recouvrit les deux bêtes (comment les qualifier autrement ?) gémissantes, qui retrouvèrent avec lenteur leurs vraies formes. Leah geignait encore, ce fut la première chose que je vis. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, peut-être que la blessure ne réagirait pas ?

-Ouvre les yeux, allez…

Elle secouait Paul dans tous les sens, le couvrant bien du peignoir (et heureusement, car même dans cette obscurité on m'aurais vu devenir rouge tomate.) et je vis son visage.

Ce n'était pas Paul. C'était Seth. Son épaule était marquée de profondes blessures, il perdait beaucoup de sang, était livide et n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Leah se mit à pleurer en le serrant contre elle.

-Vous avez vos portables ? Demanda Jacob, retransformé (comme Paul, d'ailleurs.) et recouvert d'un autre peignoir.

-Non, j'ai oublié le mien chez moi. Grogna Leah.

-On ne peut pas appeler du fixe ? Demanda Rachel.

-Trop risqué. Si Papa l'apprenait, on pourrait se faire virer du Clan. Et puis Harry est déjà mort, lui apprendre le décès de Seth lui ferait faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Il y eut comme un éclair, quelque chose allant trop vite pour que je le voie, mais en un instant Paul était à terre, et Leah tenta de l'étrangler avant de taper ses poings sans forces contre lui.

-Il… N'est pas mort ! Je n'ai pas… Tué mon frère !

Elle se retourna et rampa vers le corps inerte de Seth, que je fixais avec appréhension depuis tout à l'heure.

-Il est trop profondément blessé. Il ne cicatrisera pas seul. Constata gravement Jacob.

Soudain, mes cordes vocales réapparurent, sous la forme d'une petite voix effrayée et terriblement inquiète.

-J'ai… Mon portable, si vous voulez… Il y a même du crédit si tu veux appeler ton père.

Je l'allumais rapidement sous le regard reconnaissant de Leah, et le lui tendis en tremblant.

Une dizaine de minutes après, le bruit de l'ambulance fit grimacer Jacob.

-Pourvu que Papa dorme, pourvu que Papa dorme…

Ce fut apparemment le cas, car personne ne vint. Nous attendions dehors, et quand les ambulanciers virent cette plaie béante et inquiétante, Leah annonça le mensonge qu'ils avaient mis au point durant dix minutes.

-L'ours… C'est vrai, cette rumeur. Il y a un ours dans le coin. Il… A blessé mon petit frère ! Sauvez-le ! Ou sinon, je ferais de votre vie un enfer quotidien.

Sa voix, qui était blanche, se fit inquiétante sur la dernière phrase, et l'ambulancier hocha la tête avant de faire entrer le brancard sur lequel était Seth dans le véhicule. Sa sœur monta avec lui et ils nous laissèrent tous les quatre à regarder les lumières disparaître peu à peu.

* * *

Review ? (oui, je suis d'humeur sadique dans ce chapitre^^)


	10. Épilogue

**Et oui, voici l'heure du dernier chapitre. Ca m'attriste de le poster, pour tout vous dire. J'ai l'impression d'être une mère qui laisse son gosse partir vivre sa propre vie... En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis très heureuse de voir l'interet que vous portez à ma FanFic, et je vous annonce qu'il y en aura une autre (peut etre la dernière, je n'en ai pas écrit depuis, je suis sur une autre histoire avec mes personnages à moi^^), dont vous aurez le résumé à la fin.**

**Mais assez de blabla, je le ferais à la fin. Bonne (dernière) lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre deux : Épilogue.

A ma grande surprise, Rachel tomba dans mes bras et me serra contre elle. Choquée et encore effrayée, je ne pus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

-Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je suis terriblement navrée de ce qui s'est passé. Je… Je suis terriblement jalouse, voilà tout, et j'ai perdu les pédales… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être excusée, mais…

-Tu l'es.

Ma voix était tremblante, faible. Mais Rachel entendit mes mots et fondit en sanglots. Jacob me dévisagea.

-Tu es toute blanche. C'est compréhensible, en même temps. Mais ça va aller ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit les gens qu'on connaît (ou pas) se transformer en loups… Tu tiens le coup ?

Je hochai la tête, mais fut prise d'un vertige et m'écroulais. Paul me rattrapa, l'air terriblement inquiet, et Rachel murmura d'une voix empreinte de tristesse.

-Ça serait mieux si on…

-Oui, je crois aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé, Rachel.

Jacob la prit par le bras et commença à l'entraîner vers l'intérieur de la maison, lentement, puis la serra dans ses bras. J'entendis juste un murmure qu'il prononça à sa sœur.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais même si vous n'aviez pas rompu, tout serait différent maintenant.

Puis, comme Becky ne bougeait pas, il la héla.

-Non, je suis très bien ici ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Tu viens tout de suite ! Laisse-les en paix, je pense que Ciara a besoin d'explications…

-Justement, ç'a l'air marrant, je veux voir ça !

Elle haussa les épaules en voyant le regard noir que lui décocha Paul, puis fit volte-face et suivit son frère et sa sœur.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Ciara ?

-J'ai besoin… de m'asseoir. S'il te plaît.

Il me guida avec lenteur jusqu'à un tronc contre lequel je m'adossais.

-Alors… Tu me vois comment, maintenant ? Tu me hais toujours autant, avoue ?

-Je crois que… Que je ne t'ai jamais haï. J'ai toujours eu très peur de toi, en fait… Tout en toi faisait penser à un loup, sûrement. Alors inconsciemment, j'ai fait le lien avec mon passé et tu m'effrayais. Et vu que je ne me rappelai pas, j'ai transformé cette peur en haine…

-Je t'effraie encore ? Mais, et pour Seth ? Ajouta-t-il, curieux.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai encore plus peur de toi qu'avant, mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour m'enfuir… Et Seth, il était tellement timide, et puis il n'a pas une carrure comme la tienne, il paraît si faible et si fragile qu'il était comme ce louveteau que ma sœur à trouvé… Avant que la meute ne la rattrape.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, et comme involontairement, je lui racontais tout. Ma voix ne tremblait plus, mais elle était lointaine, comme si je ne voulais pas raconter mais que je le faisais quand même. C'était le cas. Alors, il passa son bras timidement derrière mon épaule et m'attira à lui. Je n'avais pas la force de protester ou de le repousser. Et puis, j'étais frigorifiée et sa peau était brûlante.

-Tu sais… Je crois que je savais ce que tu étais, en fait.

Il me regarda avec curiosité.

-Une fois, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, comme tant d'autres. C'était un jeu télévisé et il y avait trois candidats qui avaient des masques d'animaux. Le numéro deux portait un masque de loup, et il a commencé à l'enlever quand Angel m'a réveillée… Je suis sûre, en y repensant, qu'il avait ta carrure, et qu'il te ressemblait vraiment.

Il me fixa un instant puis me serra encore plus devant lui. Il fallait trouver un prétexte pour mettre fin à cette étreinte…

-Angelica ! Ce n'est pas vrai, elle et ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! Il faut que je rentre !

J'avais à présent récupéré assez de force, une fois réchauffée, de me redresser en un sursaut. Alors que j'allais m'éloigner, Paul m'attrapa le poignet de sa main chaude et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ment à ses parents. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Mais j'ai une dernière question qui me perturbe particulièrement…

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu as donné ton portable à Leah tout à l'heure. Tu as même dit qu'il y avait du crédit. Ça fait deux jours que tu es dans cette cave et tu n'as appelé personne ?

Je réfléchis longuement, me demandant en effet pourquoi cette idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit.

-Et bien… Rachel est quelqu'un de très gentil, au fond. Je ne voulais pas lui causer d'ennui, et en plus elle faisait tout pour que je mange à ma faim, que j'accède discrètement à la douche et aux toilettes, elle m'a même descendu une vieille télé ! Donc je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre du traitement qu'elle m'a fait subir, même quand elle essayait d'être méchante elle n'y arrivait pas !

Il pouffa en silence, puis laissa s'installer un moment de paix. Puis il se leva doucement, planta de nouveau son regard dans le mien, pendant un long moment. Et avant que je ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rougis en reculant, et il murmura « Pardon », d'un ton qui prouvait qu'il était tout sauf sincère.

-Je sais que tu préfères Seth, après tout…

Je pinçais mes lèvres en le fixant.

-Pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que c'était pour faire comme Angel, qui a flashé sur lui. Je le trouve gentil, d'accord, mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Alors ça veut dire que… ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non. Pas encore, en tout cas. Si on laisse faire, peut-être parviendrai-je à t'aimer, qui sait ? Sois juste un peu patient.

J'avais dit ça en toute sincérité. Oui, peut-être qu'un jour, quand j'aurais besoin d'être rassurée, je me blottirais contre Paul.

Peut-être que j'attendrais impatiemment qu'il rentre de son travail pour rouspéter sur le fait qu'il était en retard.

Peut-être qu'un jour, mon ressentiment pour lui se transformera purement en un véritable sentiment.

Une jeune fille referma le cahier et le rangea précipitamment dans sa bibliothèque. Sa mère la tuerait si elle la surprenait à lire son journal intime, vieux d'une quinzaine d'années.

Mais elle adorait tant lire l'histoire de la rencontre de ses parents…

* * *

**Et voilà, nous y sommes. La fin. La toute fin de cette histoire. J'espère que vous comprenez le titre de cette histoire, maintenant. Si non, lisez la dernière phrase de Ciara.**

**Notez également que j'ai la courtoisie de vous laisser choisir avec qui Ciara finit. Ca peut etre totu autant avec Paul qu'avec Set, ou encore... JAcob ? =) *Au diable Nessie* [Y reste Rachel aussi XD]**

**J'aimerais une review finale, pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, et aussi, comme promis, du résumé de la suivante.**

_Jane et Alec sont les jumeaux Volturi. Autant Jane se réjouit d'être autant appréciée que crainte, Alec, lui, ne supporte plus cette famille de vampires puissante et arrogante. S'il reste, c'est pour sa soeur. Mais sa route croise celle d'Adèle, petite humaine pleurant ses parents, cordialements invités à être présent au repas des Volturi. Comme plat principal. Jouant d'abord avec elle comme une vulgaire poupée, Jane use de ses pouvoirs sur cette humaine, et Alec la défend de son don, a savoir bloquer les cinq sens. Mais, incapable de lui rendre la vue, il se sent coupable, et aura à choisir : doit-il continuer à rester sagement et cruellement avec Jane, ou doit-il venir en aide à une humaine qui est à présent sans défense et sans parents ?_  
_Le choix n'est pas toujours si simple..._


End file.
